A Bet for the Week
by Azilda
Summary: Ichigo bets Ryou he cant do everything she says for a week, without out wanting to quit! He bets he can! The prize for Ichigo a raise! For Ryou no more complaining and for BOTH maybe more...Ryou x Ichigo! :: Final Chapter::
1. The bet begins!

**ME:** yes another story, I know I know, too many stories, But today is a special day! Im actually gonna update all the TMM stories! This is going to be the best outta all of them! I hope... Eh heh. I know I dont own TMM, cause if that was true, Ryou and Ichigo would be together for sure! Im lazy with stories I know, Thats because of school and my sport! Right now I am gonna update, every two weeks, or every week. If I dont keep that promise. I will promise to er... Finish Break up Wake up in a week?This story much like other TMM stories, other people read is going to have songs at the begining. Yeah, this story is all Ichigo Ryou, non of the other mews butting in on there er um thing? This will be my longest story!... Keep reading!

P.S. to update every other week (everystory) I ALOT of work so, I need ALOT of reviews! I mean, ALOT or I wont update, So My readers, fans, and erm people! I beg that you review! So enjoy the story!

Song: Once Upon another Dream.

By: No Secrets

(_only apart of the song...)_

_Once upon a dream in a magical kingdom..._

_A beautiful princess fell into a long lips leans_

_Only kiss from a hansome prince could awake her_

_So he could tell her lovely she is..._

_

* * *

_

Annoying! So ANNOYING! thats all Ryou could think of, the whining, the high pitched laugh, they got on his nerves! You may think, he hates her, but its quite the oppiset.

"Baka, Strawberry!" Ryou shouted as she dropped plates. "I slipped!" Ichigo said sorta confused of how! "No dur!" Ryou answered rolling his eyes. "Clean it up!" He ordered "Im gonna! Geez Gimme a minute!" Ichigo said getting up. "Baka!" He said flicking her forehead. "Ryou!" She whined. "Just clean it up!" He ordered again. "Im cleaning Im cleaning!" So she cleaned and "Ow! My fingure!" She suddenly shouted. A tiny cut. "Oh god, your gonna die from blood lose! Geez Ichigo its just alittle cut!" Ryou said. "But it hurts!" Ichigo said in a high pitched voice. "Fine, I'll get you a band-aid." Ryou said walking to the bathroom and grabbing a band-aid. "Geez here you go miss, clumbsy!" Ryou said handing her the band-aid. "I do most of the work here! I barley drop plates, I clean all the time! Ryou I want a raise!" Ichigo said putting the band-aid on. God that was random, Ryou thought looking at the Strawberry haired girl in front of him. "Ichigo, as I said millions of times, NO NO NO NO!" He said, once again flicking her fore-head. "But why!" Ichigo asked, in a whiny voice. "Because I said so!" Ryou answered.

After finally finishing the cleaning and the arguement. Ryou won of course. "Ryou I bet you wouldnt last a week hanging out with me and doing all the thing I wanted!" Ichigo said. "Oh really? A bet, Strawberry I've never heard of you gambling." Ryou answered "Yes a bet, If you win, I get my pay reduced by five dollars! But..." Ichigo said thinking. "But?" Ryou asked. "But if I win, You have to raise my pay" Ichigo said. "Fine Ichigo, if I win, which I will, your going to get your pay reduced. Since next week, is your school break, and work break, the bet starts that weeks monday!" Ryou answered "Its on! Well I gotta go home, and do my homework." Ichigo answered Today is monday of the week before the bet. Thats gives Ichigo time to plan a list of, torture er I mean fun for Ryou and her.

When Ichigo finished her homework, she started her list. Hmm what to do first? Ichigo thought I know! She wrote down something. Ok the first day, of that weeks list was finished. Tomarrow she would start the Tuesday list, and so on a so forth.

The next day at school was kinda awkward, Masaya, resently, broke up with Ichigo saying that, he couldnt take any more annoying laughs and her calling every day, so he ended it.

"Ichigo!" Her friend Minwa shouted "Hey Mini! Whats up?" Ichigo asked hyperly They've been best friends for ever! "Nothing Ichi, just wondering what you have planned for the week off." Minwa asked "I have plans..." Thats all Ichigo said "What plans? You must tell!" Minwa curiously asked "Ok, you cant tell anyone, but you know my boss?" Ichigo started explaining. "What the cute blonde one?" Minwa asked "He's not CUTE, but anyway, I have a bet with him that he wouldnt be able to hang out with me for a week." Ichigo said "What you bet on?" Minwa said amused about this. "Well if he wins, which he wont, my pay gets reduced by five bucks" Ichigo said, "Five bucks? Oh come on Ichigo you know he'll probably win." Minwa said. "Yes but if I win, I get my pay raised." Ichigo answered "Oh I get it now, Nice one Ichigo, how'd you get so smart so suddenly?" Minwa said astonished that Ichigo actually thought for once.

Ichigo was never, the smartest girl, she always played ditsy. "Hey! Im not that dumb!" Ichigo said play punching Minwa in the shoulder. "Hey look theres Masaya. Arent you gonna said hi?" Minwa said. Ichigo suddenly got alil sad. "Nah," Ichigo said. "Tell me whats wrong!" Minwa said sencing Ichigo wasnt happy. "I'll tell you after work!" Ichigo said going to her first class.

Ichigo was looking at the cloudless sky, walking to work. She heard the little birds tweeting and the wind blowing, but she was in thought, Thinking of, how she was gonig to torture Ryou, and of the time she spent with Masaya. When she got to work, she noticed she was 20 minutes early! A record! "Oh my is the baka, actually on time, or is this an illusion?" Ryou said blinking a couple of times. "Yes Im on time" Ichigo answered rolling her eyes this time. Ryou smirked and flicked her head. "Then get to work!"

After the usaul arguement, the plate crashing, cleaning and whining Ichigo went home. When she got there she called Minwa, since she had no homework. "Hey Ichi!" Minwa answered "Hey Mini, now I will tell. I got dumped!" Ichigo said not really caring "What?!?!" Minwa said. She was surprised! "Really?!?" She asked "Yes! I really dont care, I think he was cheating on me anyway HAHAHA" Ichigo hyperly said. "Is that true, If so Im going to kick his ass!" Minwa shouted into the phone "Ow my ear!" Ichigo said "Oops sorry Ichigo!" Minwa said. "IIIIIchhhiiigggooo, get off the phone I need to call someone!" Ichigo's mom shouted from down stairs. "Ok ok!" Ichigo shouted back. "Well Mini I gotta go now talk to you at school." Ichigo said, "Yeah cyas!" Minwa said hanging up.

_one week later._

Minwa, beat up Masaya, Ichigo finished her list, and the bet has started. "Ok mister, I think I'll win. The bet has started, You must, do everything I ask, you must go through everything I ask, or you WILL lose, do you take this challenge?" Ichigo said teasing Ryou. "Well duh Baka, why else would I be here!" Ryou said looking around the park. "Where we going anyway?" He asked kinda frightened of what she had planned. "If you must know, Im bringing you to the amusement park, where I shall show you the wonders of cotton candy, roller coasters, hunted house, and many more exciting trills, of the amusement park!!!!" Ichigo said hyperly "Oh god!" Ryou said mentaly slapping himself for taking on this bet, on the other hand he thought he could get to know, Ichigo.

"First I shall, show you a very thrilling ride." Ichigo said skipping to the biggest, most giantic, ride of doom ever. "We're not seriously going on that right?" Ryou asked. "Why are you to chicken too?" Ichigo said smirking "You know the smirk, doesnt work for you. Im not afraid, just look at the line, even at 7 in the morning!" Ryou said pointing to the longest line in the park. "Yes we're going to wait in line, oh my gosh! It might kill us to wait Ryou!" Ichigo said play fainting. "Ha-ha very funny."

Ten minutes later. "Ryou Im bored, you can atleast said something!" Ichigo shouted "Something..." Ryou said, doing as she asked "Your the least talkative person on earth, at that, your a rude least talkative person on earth RYOU TALK DAMN IT!" Ichigo half shouted half whined. Annoying, so annoying! "Fine, what do you want to talk about!" Ryou finally said giving in to her nagging. "Well, tell me things about yourself, then I'll tell you things about myself." Ichigo explained "What do you want to know?" Ryou asked amused by this, what a great way to get to know Ichigo he thought. "I dunno just start telling me things." Ichigo said.

"Well, I lived in america, when I was six, but my parents, died, I came here, and finished the mew project, my favorite color, is blue, my favorite food, is Rice ball, and my favorite animal? I guess I dont have one.Im now 17 years old." Ryou said making the explanation short.

"Ok well, I've lived here all my life, I go to school at the highschool, my favorite color is pink, my favorite animal is a cat and I'm 14 years old." Ichigo said.

"Finally!" Ichigo said getting into the rides seat, after an hour of waiting. "Could the wait been any longer?!" Ryou said. "I've waited two hours before." Ichigo said laughing. Ryou just sweat dropped. The ride started, first it brought the whole set of people, about 2000 feet into the air then when it got to the top, it stopped. "Whats going on?" Ichigo said. Then a speaker came on. "We're having difficuties remain seated.

Two hours later the ride suddenly went plunging to the ground, stopping about 200 feet above the ground. It went up again, then down, Ichigo screamed the first time, she would never admit it, but she grabbed Ryous hand, making him blush. "First ride complete!" Ichigo shouted and ran to the next ride.

"Ichigo, will we have to wait an hour again, then wait two hours, for the ride to be fixed?" Ryou asked "Maybe maybe not" Ichigo said laughing at his, enthuseasim "Baka!" Ryou said. "Nuh uh!" Ichigo said. Running to the next ride it was...

* * *

**ME:** hah! A cliffhanger! if you want more, you must review! Hahahahaha! Mawhahahahahaha Tell me what you think so far! Thank you guys for reading! 


	2. The bets fortune!

**Me: **hi its me and the long author notes again! The guy that said what a twist, I think flushed himself down the toilet, and I cant find him! As you can probably tell Im hyper, yes hyper yet again! Just to tell you this story actually WILL be my longest, besides the one chapter really long story im working on when Im having writers block for this one! Yes as you know these Chapters are ALOT of work on the poor brain in side my head (if i have one...) So for this work, I would like REVIEWS... yes you heard me reviews!!!!!! (Laughs evilly when! the toliet lid opens... it creaks... (CREEEAAAKKK) then suddenly a guy jumps out and shouts...) WHAT A TWIST!... oh your back, well ok lets get going then! Enjoy chapter 2 everyone!

Song: I wont say it (I'm in love)

By: the remix version from the cheetah girls...

_If theres a prize for rotten judgement,_

_I guess ive already won that _

_no man is worth the agravation,_

_that ancient history_

_been there, done that..._

_

* * *

_

The next ride was... the merry go round... "Ichigo do you think Im 4?" Ryou asked looking at the kiddy ride before him... "Well, you do act 4 alot, but no... you said you would do anything..." Ichigo stated. "Im beginning to think this is a bad idea already..." Ryou said. "Oh come on, he know your gonna enjoy this week, just think of it 6 days 21 hours to go!" Ichigo said. "Um what about sleep you baka?" Ryou asked. "Oh yeah... And as I said millions and millions of times, Im not a baka!" Ichigo said pouting. "Yeah sure your not." Ryou smirked, he loved picking on her.

After the merry go round, embarassment, Ichigo desided to go into the haunted house... that was a big mistake. "Ryou I cant see!" Ichigo whined as she walked closely behind him. "..." Ryou did answer... then a random scream and a zombie thing popped outta no where scaring the crap outta Ichigo, Ryou just flinched. "Ryou, this is scary." Ichigo mumbled. "No its not you baka it not even real.." Ryou said to Ichigo. But being Ichigo she just kept complaining, then she thought she lost Ryou "Ryou where are you?" Ichigo called into the darkness, No answer "Ryou?" Ichigo shouted now she was scared. "Ryou where are you im scared." and then "You know baka you lose your way easliy..." Ryou said calmly, and grabbed her hand leading her it the outside... At first he didnt let go, and then relized that he was still holding her hand. He just let go quickly and acted like the usaul, calm, and cool, Ryou.

"So, next on the list is... ummm err..." Ichigo was laughing "What is it?" Ryou asked. "Well, lets say your gonna get wet..." Ichigo said giggling.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me Ichigo!" Ryou shouted as he watched the ride dip into the water, and everyone getting soaked by it. "Whats wrong Ryou? Afraid of getting alittle wet?" Ichigo teased. It wasnt that, it was just the thought of walking around in wet clothes all day disturbed him. "No, Ok baka I'll go on this ride." Ryou said.

It was a bad idea! Ryou got soaked to the bone! He looked like a drown rat! All Ichigo could do is laugh! "Stop laughing baka Strawberry!" Ryou said. "Or else?" Ichigo giggled "I'll er..." Ryou said trying to think of something. "Or I'll get you soaked!" Ryou said walking towards her. She started to run..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryou, I have something very fun planned now!" Ichigo shouted and skipped to a glowing, fart smelling, building. "Ichigo what do you have planned, to do in that building?" Ryou asked. "You'll see!" Ichigo giggled, uh oh she was up to something! "This cant be good..." Ryou mumbled under his breath. He was right, it wasnt good, one thing he hated, and despised was in there, Ryou relized, Ichigo had planned a week of hell for him. This was already getting to him. It was couple karaoke. Ichigo planned an evil song for them... Some sorta song from Sunny and Share.

Come to find out Ryou wasnt a horrible singer. So after that "Ichigo, you ARE trying to kill me arent you?" Ryou asked Ichigo directly. "No no, Ryou Im just planning on winning this bet!" Ichigo said running to no place in particular. "Now where are we going?" Ryou asked afraid of what was next... There was no answer from Ichigo probably meaning she had something planned.

"Ryou, I must say your hanging in pretty well!" Ichigo said to Ryou. He rolled his eyes. "Well Ichigo Im not planning to give up!" Ryou stated. They walked through the park. But then they got bugged by someone.

"Ma'am for five dollors I shall read your fortune!" An Old lady said sitting on the grass. "Um ok!, can Ryou watch too?" Ichigo asked. "Yes, now put your hand out..." The old woman said. "Ah I see a nice job its at a pink place, you've recently broke up with someone?" The old woman said. "Oh yeah! I broke up with Masaya about a week ago." Ichigo said she also thought and she's right about the caf'e "I also see a not so distant love approching." The old woman contined. "He's a handsome young man!" The old woman said with a wink. Ichigo turned beat red! Ryou was just watching very calmly...

After the fortune, Ichigo desided to pull out her most annoying thing planned for today! and it was only after noon!

* * *

**Me: **Yes a cursed cliffy! Yeah I know its a short chapter but, I would really love it if you guys reviewed! So if you want for you have to review!

I'd also like to thank my reviewers

**RyousRayne**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**rakkikuroneko**

thx guys for reviewing!


	3. The bets confused moment!

**Me:** Omg! OMG! Im so so so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooo so Sorry for not updating this sooner! I have found out that after reading this, my writing has gotten alot better. I hope you like the chapter. This chapter is dedicated to all the people that reviewed this story, and I hope they can forgive me for my not updating.

_song: Ebay_

_Artist: Weird al_

_Yeahh.._

_A used pink bathrobe_

_A mint rare snowglobe_

_A smurf tv tray_

_I bought on ebayy..._

* * *

Oh yes. The most torturous plan for day 1. Ichigo was planning to win this bet with no mercy. She sighed, she already let herself slip. She held his hand, and got scared in front of him. She looked over at Ryou he was just staring out in space, and then noticed her staring. "Why you looking at me like that baka?" Ryou smirked. "N- no reason!!!" Ichigo said shaking her head back and forth. "What ever, where we going?" He asked. She smiled. "Its. A. Se-cr-et.." Ichigo hissed. 

They finally arrived at the destanation. "No Ichigo, No way in hell!" Ryou said backing away. "Whats wrong? You want to lose?" Ichigo smirked. "Like I said Ichigo, the smirk doesnt work for you. And I dont plan on losing." Ichigo laughed. "What ever floats your boat..."

As Ichigo had planned it was bad. The worst thing a guy would hate doing with a girl as they could take hours. Shopping. And especially Ryou hated it. Ichigo had known little about Ryou, except for some key factors that would make him lose. Key one. He hated shopping.

"Come on Ryou, store 1 is... CLOTHESSS" Ichigo shouted. "NOOOOOOO!" He cryed. "WHY WHY? THE PAIN" He groaned.

It was true. Ryou. The one and only Ryou hated shopping. As you could see by his outfits, he rarely went shopping for new clothes, he hated all the girls staring at him and making him uncomfortable.

And then he heard people people talking. "Arent they a cute couple" An older couple said. _Oh great!_ Ryou thought. Ichigo looked mad. "Ryou Im starting to think this is going to be torture for myself." Ichigo laughed. "To think, they think we're a couple! HA! As if." Ichigo said alittle rudely. "Oh, Ichigo. If you didnt want to be with me then, why did you do this bet?" Ryou smirked. And her face was red. "I wanted to money DUH!" Ichigo shouted. "Of course you did." Ryou said.

He had to admit Strawberry had gotten this far with advantages. The amusment park. The creepy building singing sunny and Share and Now this. And even though it was only mid after noon. He had already been tortured.

"Come Ryou. To the next place of your doom. I mean uhh." Ichigo trailed off. "Yeah what ever." Ryou smirked. "TO THE BEACH!" Ichigo shouted. And there was the bad part of the day. And Ichigo didnt know that she would be finding out more than she expected!

Ichigo had gotten a new bathing suit at the mall for the occaion. And she had to drag Ryou all the way to the caf 'e so he could get his bathing suit. And con him into driving there. Ichigo have put a giant T- shirt and some shorts over her bathing suit to hide it. _This is where the torture really begins_ Ichigo thought. She had perpusly got a bathing suit that made her hot. Just to torture Ryou's mind. After the comment he made in the mall.

They arrived by about 1:30 (Yes they have eatten) And lets say. When Ichigo took off her T- Shirt and shorts, to reveal her suit, everyone looked. She had also tooken down her hair that has grown several inches. _Damnnn Ichigo!_ Ryou thought look at her figure. "Eh hem! Stop checking me out Ryou!" Ichigo smirked. "I was not!" Ryou growled. "Surree that's what all those boys would say too." Ichigo stated jerking her fingure in their derection. "I wouldnt check out a ditzy clutz like you, you baka" He smirked. "Yeah yeah" Ichigo laughed.

Well Ichigo went in the water dragging Ryou in. "Come onnn" Ichigo pouted. "Why?" Ryou replied. "Because I said so!" Ichigo said splashing him. "Hey!" He shouted. And splashed back.

And there Ichigo saw it. Her ex Masaya. Suddenly she stopped and stared. His new girlfriend was pretty. And Ichigo was already looking alittle upset. She may not've cared when she didnt see him, but seeing him kinda sucked. Ichigo had wished Mini was there to tell her that she'd kick his ass later. But there was only Ryou.

And he noticed. Ichigo had paled and next thing you knew she was pulled to Ryou. _What am I doing?_ Ryou thought pulling Ichigo in a slight hug, slight at arms length stare. "Are you ok?" He asked. "I guess.." Ichigo said. "I want to get out of here." Ichigo then said after a slight pause. "Yeah ok." Ryou said.

Ichigo had not quite known what Ryou had done ment. And it didnt change that she was getting more and more attracted to him. Now it was around 4 and she knew that the day was only going to become more confusing to her.

* * *

**Me:** Yes updated. If it made no sence to you please tell me LOL! I'd love to thank ALL my great reviewers! 

**SimpleMoon**

**Mariysol**

**ZashleyTroypayLOVEforever**

**SakuraXSauske**

**AnimeSakuraFan**

**JollyRancher6250**

**SakuraTRC Ichigo TMM**

**NONIRUE**

**SharinganPrincess224**

**The Lost Tear**

**RyousRayne**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**kahhan**


	4. The Bets 1st day complete

**Me:** Wow. I cant believe what a hit this story is! This chapter is the end of day #1 of the bet. What twists will stand for them at the end of the day? Read to fin out Review please!!! I need 5+ reviews every chapter, so I know exactly how good or bad it was ok?

**STANGE GUY: **WHAT A TWIST!

* * *

Ichigo and Ryou entered her house, she had known this was against any rule that her dad had set but, she had to pick up something in her room, for the final torture for Ryou. 

She flicked on the light to her pink room.

"Figures." Ryou mummbled.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing..." Ryou said.

"Just come out with it!" Ichigo pouted.

"I shouldve known your room was pink." Ryou said smirking.

"Nothing wrong with that!" Ichigo mummbled in response.

"FOUND THEM MAWHAHA, OFF TO THE CAF 'E" Ichigo said and pointed towards the caf 'e .

They arrived at the caf 'e and Ichigo had not explained to Ryou what the next activity was. For all he knew she had a poisonious snake in the bag she had found in her room. And Ichigo turned towards Ryou and laughed.

"I hope you like chick flicks, cause thats what awaits every night this week." Ichigo laughed evily. Ryou looked scared.

Ichigo lead him to his own room, where she had seen the new T.V. he had bought resently. "Sit." She comanded. "Im not a dog." He said to her, and sat anyway.

Then she went down stairs, to get movies treats. As she called them. And came back with a tray full of food. And ploped right down next to Ryou on his bed, and started the first chick flick. Legally Blonde.

Ichigo had Ryou under her control this week, and she was not about to waist it. So she planned revenge. For her and the job. She had to win this bet. Not for the money, to prove he couldnt survive her. To prove she was annoying. To see exactly why her ex had broken up with her.

Then she looked at Ryou, and he was trying not to fall asleep. She jabbed him in the side. "Wake up Baka" Ichigo whispered.

"Strawberry. This is boring." He stated.

"Well, a chick flick shoudnt be interesting to a guy you know" Ichigo laughed.

"I know that!" Ryou smirked.

"Ryou. I want to ask you something." Ichigo said with a more serious face.

"What?" Ryou said. Blue eye's looking questioning.

"At the beach. How did you know, that something was wrong?" She asked.

"I dont know, its just.." He paused. "Its just, you lost your childish grin, and you stopped suddenly. Its not like you." He chuckled.

"Oh." Ichigo sighed.

"Why?" Ryou smirked.

"Because." Ichigo pouted.

"Why?" Ryou grinned evily.

"Because I just wanted to know! God Ryou, is it so much to ask?!" Ichigo shouted.

"I guess not." Ryou said glancing at the time. "Uh Strawberry. Its 10." He laughed as he saw the surprised look on Ichigo's face.

"Oh noo!!!!! I told Mini I was going to call her, and its darrrk! I have to walk home in the dark!!! NYAAAA" Ichigo shouted and spazzed.

"Come on." Ryou said pulling Ichigo to her feet, and leading her out of the room.

"What are you doing." Ichigo said now following Ryou to the door.

"Walking you home, what's it look like baka?" He laughed.

"Oh, uh, ok." Ichigo said.

The walk home was silent. But Ichigo couldnt help think of what happened. She had let herself slip too many times. And she never really did that in front of him.

She glanced at him once again, wondering what he thought of her. To her, Ryou was - A jerk, her boss, her friend. and she didnt know. She just didnt.

Ryou was thinking about what happened as well. Why did I almost hug her, Why did I hold her hand longer then inteaded. What is the baka Strawberry to me?! Are we friends, are we Boss and worker, or are we something I cant explain?

They arrived at Ichigo's house, and Ryou walked her to the door. "Thank you for walking me." Ichigo said yawning.

"No problem Strawberry." Ryou said.

There it was her nickname. What has he to her? "Night Ryou See you tomorrow." Ichigo said.

"Yeah see you." Ryou waved.

Ichigo wanted to know, just what was Ryou to her? Maybe, just maybe she'd find out when this bet was over with.

* * *

**Me:** How'd you like it? I desided to try a new way of writing alittle like breaking up when they talk instead of just one paragraph. But anyway please review! 

Next chapter coming soonnn...


	5. The bets 2d day begins!

**Me:** wow! This story is a hit! The best of the best so far! I soo glad you guys review! And you liked it!!!! As you know 5+ reviews for an update. Sorry Im alittle late on this one!

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM!**

_song: It happens._

_By: Me._

_It happens so suddenly!_

_It happens as if over night!_

_It happens to the best of us._

_It just. Happens._

* * *

Ichigo woke up. The second day of the bet. She sighed. Ryou was confusing to her. Durring that night of sleep she had many dreams. And everytime she woke up from one, she wondered why he had tryed to comfort her the day before.

Unlike yesterday's fun. Ichigo was stumped on how she was gonna get him to quit the bet. But also reveal some more about himself. She looked out the window and sighed. This could be a lonnnggg day.

As Ichigo openned her closet she felt the need to try on everything and inspect herself, before putting it back in a failed attempt. Why was she doing this? Its not like its a date with her crush. No it was a simple bet she was planning to win. Then why did she think it was like a date? She had gone through this denile every month. She was in no way crushing on Ryou Shirogane. No way no how,would she if think such a silly thought!

She brushed her hair. Leaving it down for once, and got breakfast. "Nothing like breakfast to get you thinking in the morning!" Ichigo said quoting her mom. Ichigo wasnt really a morning person. What was wrong with her?!

Ryou awoke. And moaned. The bet had continued. What torture was he going to endure today? The other day was some of the most childish stupid things he thought. But that was that Strawberry for him. A baka.

Then he sighed. He didnt want to admit it, but he actually did have alot of fun the other day. He chuckled at the dumby riding the kiddy rides at the amusment park, sunny and share sining. Everthing they did was fun. And yet he didnt know much about Ichigo.

Ryou sighed and went in the shower.

Ichigo was almost ready. One thing missing, where were her strawberry earrings?! He favorite pair! She sereached up and low. And exventually called Ryou to just come over.

Ryou arrived at the door, and a ceries of nya! And crashes. He opened the door to see Ichigo looking every where.

"Uh. Baka. What the heck are you doing." Ryou smirked as she glared.

"I lost my earrings!!!!" Ichigo whined.

"And. Its taking you this long to find them?" Ryou stated.

"Shhhh. I hear them." Ichigo said pointing in the derection of the sound.

"Uh. Earrings, dont make noise..." Ryou sighed.

"SHHH!" Ichigo said walking closer and closer to the sound.

"FOUND THEM!" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh god." Ryou said what a strange morning already.

After Ichigo "heard" her earrings. She put on her shoes and they were out the door.

"What torture is planned for today?" Ryou asked.

"Its a S-E-C-R-E-T!" Ichigo said spelling out the word.

"Oh joy!" Ryou groaned.

Ichigo dragged Ryou half way across town to boats.

"Ichigo. Why are we -"

"SHH!" Ichigo warned.

"Oh what ever!" Ryou sighed.

Ichigo rented a boat and told Ryou to drive. "Why are we out here?" Ryou asked.

"I want to know something." Ichigo sighed.

"What?" Ryou answered.

"Do you like the ocean? Did you go with much Keiichiro?" Ichigo asked.

"I do like the ocean." Ryou smiled. "I did go alot and why?" Ryou answered.

"Because. I dont know anything about you! And if Im spending the next 5 days with you... I may as well know who I'm hanging out with." Ichigo smiled.

Ryou laughed. He didnt think Ichigo really cared about what he was like. "So you want to know about me huh?" Ryou said.

"Yes I do!" Ichigo chirped. She really did!

"Ok then Strawberry." Ryou smirked.

Later that morning Ichigo dragged Ryou to a aquarium. One of her favorite places. She loved to watch fish dancing around and playing with one another.

Ryou just watched Ichigo watch fish. "Look at that one!" Ichigo laughed and a strange looking fish. "OO and that one! LOOKKK" Ichigo said pointing to guy dressed in a fish sout taking pictures with kids.

"No way am I doing that Ichigo! NO!" He yelled as Ichigo dragged him there. He just had no choice.

"Oh come on!" Ichigo pouted. "You'll lose if you back out!" she then stated.

"Stupid bet." Ryou mumbled as he stood next to the fish man.

"Aha ha!" Ichigo laughed as looked at the picture. "Look at that! AHAHAHA" She couldnt help it.

He just flicked her forehead and said. "Baka." And then followed her to the next destanation.

Ichigo went to a park. And lead Ryou to her favorite place. "Check this out!" Ichigo said moving some bushes away.

Ryou just smirked as Ichigo lead him into her old secret base. "Weirdo." He simply stated.

"Did you have a secret place?" Ichigo said once again asking him about his childhood.

"Yeah." Ryou groaned. "I did."

"Oh ok well.. Lets AHHH!" Ichigo said while tripping and landing on Ryou. Faces about an inch apart. Ichigo was the first to move. Her face flushed.

"IM SORRY!" She laughed, Ryou's face was priceless.

"Argh your such a baka at times!!!!!" He said while walking out of the secret base. He really wondered why she was so red..

"Oh come on!" Ichigo said. "Dont be mad at me! Any person couldve fell! I just happened to fall then and you were right there and.." Ichigo looked away. "Any way! Lets go to our next place!" She said choosing not to finish the sentence. _And our faces were only inches apart..._ Ichigo thought.

* * *

**Me:** Yay! NEW CHAPTER!!!! I hope you enjoy it! Remember! 5+ Reviews please! Thank you for reading this chapter!

Next chapter coming when ever!


	6. 2d day, Randomness!

**Me:** Wow! Updates have been hard but I have so many ideas so little time, and so many stories! Sorry Im so lazy at times! Today is a day that im updating most of my stories! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

_Song: What's happening?!_

_Artist: Its by me!_

_We never really acted friendly,_

_you teased, I got mad._

_One thing chaged us,_

_and now I dont know!_

_What's happening?_

_What's going on?_

_What's gonna happen to us?_

_Friends, or foes?_

_Who knows!?_

* * *

After the embarassing moment, Ichigo desided to change plans. She looked around and sighted a photobooth about 3 yards away. She looked and Ryou and he groaned. 

"No! Please no!" Ryou said.

"Come on Ryou pleasssseeeee" Ichigo begged.

"No! I hate photobooths!" He groaned.

"Pllleaassseee!" She begged. "Or you'll lose!" She added.

"Fine!" Ryou gave in.

The booth was pretty big unlike most photo booths.

"Ok ready?" Ichigo laughed.

"MmHmm." Ryou mumbled.

The first picture was of Ichigo smiling and Ryou giving a blank look.

"Come on smile!" Ichigo whinned.

"Why?" Ryou said.

"Cause I said so!" Ichigo growled.

"Make me!" Ryou smirked.

Ichigo desided to use the tickling trick. She tickled him and he started laughing and laughing.

"Ha hahaaha... Ichigo stoppp it!" He said laughing.

Next picture was taken and it was Ichigo grinning evily, tickling Ryou and Ryou laughing uncontrolablely.

"I got an idea for the next picture." Ichigo laughed.

"What is it?" Ryou asked.

"Its a surprise." Ichigo grinned.

"Oh yay." Ryou whispered.

"What was that?" Ichigo smiled.

"Nothing!" Ryou said.

"Ok then." Ichigo laughed.

Before the next picture Ichigo put her arm around Ryou's shoulder and did a peace sign. He gave her a weird look and the picture turned out funny.

"How many more!?" Ryou asked.

"One." Ichigo laughed.

"One eh?" Ryou smirked evily.

"What are you thinking Mr. Smirky?" Ichigo said laughing at the strange new name she gave him.

"Oh nothing." Ryou said inocently.

"Ok thenn..." Ichigo said.

The second before the picture, Ryou kissed Ichigo on the cheek and like he planned her ears and tail popped out, and she was glaring and saying "Nya?!" And Ryou was smirking in the picture.

"Oh come on!" Ichigo whinned. "That's not fair!" She pouted.

"Hahaha. Thats the funniest one." Ryou said looking at his set of pictures.

"Yeah for you! You weren't the one with the ears popping out!" Ichigo pouted.

"Yeah yeah." Ryou smirked.

_And why the hell did he kiss me on the cheek! _Ichigo thought and blushed.

"Got a fever Baka? Your face is red." Ryou smirked as her face turned red.

"No No!!! NO! ITS NOT RED!" Ichigo protested.

"Yeah it is." Ryou stated.

"Is not!" Ichigo denied.

"Is too!" Ryou said.

"Shhh! I hear...hmm. CHOCOLATE!" Ichigo laughed.

"Huh!?" Ryou said with bewilderment. "Um. Ichigo, you cant hear..." Too late Ichigo was already running into the direction of which she "Heard" Chocolate...

"You weirdo!" Ryou shouted as he ran after her. _What does she have planned next?!_ Ryou thought and groaned.

She took a couple steps then cupped her ear. "That way!" She said pointing to the left. Ryou just rolled his eyes and followed. And as Ichigo ran after chocolate, It started to rain!

"Yay rain!" Ichigo danced.

"Ugh! I hate getting wet!" Ryou groaned.

"Too bad!" Ichigo said dancing.

"Ichigo your extremely strange today." Ryou laughed.

"Of course I am!" Ichigo laughed.

"Uh why?" Ryou smirked.

"Because I want to win this bet. Hey Ryou?" Ichigo looked at him and stopped dancing.

"Hmm?" He answered.

"If you don't like getting wet, why do you like surfing?" She said with a confused look.

"Getting wet in my clothes, is differnt than getting wet in my swimming stuff." Ryou answered.

"Oh. Come on, let go find some place to eat or something." Ichigo suggested.

"Ok, then where?" Ryou said.

"I don't know, what do you like to eat?" Ichigo asked.

"Rice ball." Ryou answered.

"haha. When I made you rice balls, you complained it was a cheap meal!" Ichigo laughed.

"I never said I didn't like them though." He smirked.

"Got a point. Come on I'll make you some at my house." Ichigo told him.

"Ok then." Ryou sighed.

-

They arrived at Ichigo's house soaking wet. "Ugh. Now Im wet." Ryou groaned, then being greeted by Ichigo's mother.

"Hello! Who are you? Your a friend of Ichigo's?" Her mother said.

"Im Ryou Shirogane. Nice to meet you ma'am" Ryou laughed, now he saw where Ichigo got her hyperness from.

"Oh Ryou, Ichigo told me about you... She said your her boss." She said.

"Ichigo! Why did you bring a _BOY_ to the house!!!!!!!!!!" Her father yelled.

"Dad. Mom, Im just here to make some rice balls for the road, I still have alot to do for the day." Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Is it a dattee." Her mom asked.

"Mom! No NO NO! Not with _himm"_ Ichigo hissed her face turning red.

"Ok then dear, are you getting sick? Your face is red..." Her mom added.

"NO ITS NOT!" Ichigo said running into the kitchen.

"Weird." Her mom mummbled.

"Don't you keep her out to late!" Ichigo's father warned. "Or I'll be out looking!" He then added.

"Uhm, Not a problem sir." Ryou backed up.

"Your very polite." Ichigo's mom said.

"Hahaha. That doesn't sound like the Shirogane I know!" Ichigo said. "Ok lets go."

"Ok, Nice meeting you ma'am, sir." Ryou said as he got dragged out the door.

"Hahaa. Sorry about my dad." Ichigo laughed and handed Ryou a rice ball.

"He seemed, protective." Ryou added.

"Yeah.." Ichigo sighed.

"But anyway, where to next?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know..." Ichigo said. "Oh look at the time, Its time for our next chick flick." Ichigo said dragging Ryou to the caf 'e.

* * *

**Me:** Well that was a random chapter. Hahaha. I don't know where that came from. Thank you for reading. Like always 5+ reviews per chapter. 


	7. The of day 2!

**Me**: Sorry about the wait! Updating becomes hard for me to do sometimes. Well anyway, I'm starting school in 10 days and I'll be in Washington D.C. for a week, so that means, I might not update to quickly. So before the 10 days until school, I'll try to update again. But two updates in a week means. I need atleast 5+ reviews so I CAN do two updates. 5+ Reviews per chapter. So I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 7: **2'd day end's new things begin.

_Song: Masked colors_

_By: Me_

_I masked my colors so perfectly until_

_you came in my life._

_My feelings got confused and my mask slipped,_

_And I still pushed my feelings into my mask._

_((chorus))_

_I pushed them away. (away)_

_I wanted to see the day. (the day))_

_Do you care?_

_Am I there in your thoughts?!_

_Where next? _

_Is it for the best?_

_Is it for the best?!_

_((next verse))_

_I came to rest with my feelings finally._

_And then you came._

_Prying my colorful mask off my face._

_You saw my true colors._

_((Chorus))_

_I pushed them away. (away)_

_I wanted to see the day. _

_Do you care?_

_Am I there in your thoughts?!_

_Where next? _

_Is it for the best?_

_Is it for the best?!_

_ your always there in my thoughts_

_do you care for much for me!_

_So much._

_Why do you care so much?_

_You took off my mask and you saw all my colors!_

_You always seem to try!  
Why oh why!_

_You saw the real me!  
So why are you here!_

_((chrous)))_

_I pushed them away. (away)_

_I wanted to see the day. (the day))_

_Do you care?_

_Am I there in your thoughts?!_

_Where next? _

_Is it for the best?_

_Is it for the best?!_

Why do you care so much?

* * *

Ichigo dug through her bag of chick flicks. She found one. It was about a Guy who really loved to tease a girl, and she fell in love with him... 

Ichigo thought for a minute. That really does sound like... NO! NO!!!!! IM NOT...

"Yo." Ryou said tapping her shoulder causing her to shierk.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT NYA!" Ichigo shouted her ears and tail popping out.

Ryou couldn't help it. He started petting her cat ears. Ichigo started purring..

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ichigo finally snapped out of her trance.

"I couldn't help it. They're just so soft.." Ryou laughed.

"Pfft. Found the movie." Ichigo said as she waved it in his face.

"Oh man..." Ryou groaned. "WHY GOD, WHY DIDN'T I JUST GIVE HER A RAISE AND NOT GO ALONG WITH THIS BET WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY..." He thought, but he wouldn't let Ichigo hear that.

"Nya!" Ichigo said as she sat down next to Ryou, on the couch.

"Your so weird Strawberry." Ryou snickered.

Ichigo just glared and got into the movie.

About 20 minutes in. Ryou got bored and he looked over at Ichigo. "She's cute." He thought. "Wait... did I just think that! NO." Ryou sighed. "There's no use in denying it. I'm in love with Ichigo Momoiya. I've been in love with her since I met her." Ryou thought. "Whoa, these chick flicks are really making me think like a girl." Ryou chuckled.

"What's he laughing at?" Ichigo said glancing at Ryou. So she poked him.

"yeah?" He said.

"What are you laughing at?" Ichigo asked.

"You." He smirked.

"I didn't DO anything!" Ichigo shouted.

"You just look so soo soooooo bakaish." Ryou smirked knowing that he got to her.

"Nya?!!" She shouted. "How do I look baka!"

"I don't know, you just do!" He laughed.

"Your such a dummy." Ichigo smiled.

"How?" Ryou said.

"You just are." Ichigo laughed.

"Hmm." Ryou sighed.

"You know, you don't have to be so sad Ryou." Ichigo said.

"What?" Ryou said snapping out of his thoughts.

"You always look so sad." She sighed.

"Oh." Ryou said. -Does she really care that much.?- he thought..

"Heh. We argued through most of the movie." Ichigo yawned.

"Yeah." Ryou sighed.

The movie ended and Ichigo had to leave.

"See you tomorrow Ryou!!!" Ichigo said as she ran out.

"Hey wait up." Ryou shouted.

"What?" Ichigo shouted.

"Wait I'm going to walk you home." Ryou shouted.

"Oh.. ok then." Ichigo said. "What's with this?" Ichigo said.

"With what?" Ryou asked.

"Your too nice tonight." Ichigo said.

"I don't know..." Ryou said.

"Yeah well, it's weird." Ichigo laughed.

"What do you mean? I can't be nice?" Ryou aruged.

"No no, I never said that!!! It's just really weird." Ichigo laughed.

"How is it weird?" He said.

"I don't know, just is, maybe because your a jerk to me most of the time." Ichigo said.

"Sorry." Ryou said looking down.

"Sorry?" Ichigo said.

Silence took over the walk. And Ichigo stopped. And looked down at the ground.

"What is it?" Ryou said.

"Hmm, oh. Nothing." Ichigo said still looking down.

"Really Strawberry. Is something wrong?" Ryou said concerned.

"My head hurts. And.. I..." Ichigo fainted. Ryou caught her.

"Ichigo!?" He said. "Ichigo hey. Wake up, stop playing, your making me worry! ICHIGO!" Ryou said.

Ryou ran to her house. And knocked on the door, seeing that no one was home he openned the door, and brought her to her room, putting a warmish close to cold towel to her forehead after finding out she had a fever.

Her parents came back two hours later to find Ryou watching Ichigo like a hank. Ichigo's mom smiled slightly. And held Ichigo's dad back.

"Is Ichigo ok?" She finally asked.

"I think, she was over tired and she stayed out in the rain to long before." Ryou sighed.

"Do you want to go home? or do you want to stay." Ichigo's mom said.

"I want to stay but. I need to get home." Ryou finally said.

"Oh." Her mom said. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter, you must really care for her." Her mom then said with a wink.

Ryou laughed. "Yeah well, Who couldn't?" And he realised what he said.

"You know, she used to be a really shy girl yet hyper and although she acted like she wasn't scared, or angry with people she was. But after she met those other girls and you, she became really out going and you could always tell what she was thinking. I guess she just found the right people to push her." Sakura laughed.

"Shy?" Ryou asked.

"You didn't know?" Sakura said.

"No idea." Ryou smirked.

"Yeah well, Im glad she has friends like you." Sakura (Ichigo's mom) smiled.

Ryou chuckled. "Well if the Strawberry wakes up tell her I'll be here early." Ryou added

"How cute, you call her Strawberry!" Sakura screeched.

"She doesn't think so." Ryou laughed.

"Ok well thank good bye." she said.

"Bye ma'am."

Ryou knew she'd get sick. And he looked at Ichigo one last time and left.

* * *

**Me:** How will this affect the bet? Find out in the next chapter!!! 5+ REVIEWS!! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER SEE YA LATER! 


	8. Ichigo's sick!

**Me: **Yay! I can update before school! Thank you sooo much for allll your reviews. I might try to update ATLEAST one more time after this, I hope I can get 5+ reviews, before school starts. Im really glad you guys like this story!!! NYA! .

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew.**

**I _DO _own this story though!!!**

_song: No song today._

* * *

_Ichigo's Dream _

_She was easedropping on him and Keiichiro. "Ryou you have to tell her." He sighed._

_"Keiichiro, you know I can't do that! She's with AOYAMA!" Ryou shouted._

_Ichigo gasped. _

_"But you never, know what she'll think." Keiichiro said._

_"All, I want is for to be happy, if I have to keep my feelings to myself for that, then I'm not going to tell her." Ryou sighed._

_End Dream _

I sat up to hear someone's voice in the kitchen with my mom and Dad. I stretched. Seeing she was still in her normal clothes. And when she stood up she fell right back down. Thinking of all possible reasons why she was like this, She waited for one of her parents, only to see Ryou pop in her room.

She blushed. Because of the dream she just had.

"Ah, so your awake Strawberry, you must have a fever your face is pretty red." He told her.

"I tryed to stand up." Ichigo said. "But I fell right back down, and why are you in my room, wait why are you in my house, Oh no! What about the bet!" Ichigo babbled.

"If your that sick, we can stop the bet for a day. And just continue it until Tuesday, instead of Monday." Ryou explained. "You really did worry me Strawberry." Ryou sighed.

"Oh." Ichigo sighed.

"And Im in your house because, I was still worried." Ryou sighed.

"_You,_ worry about_ me?"_ Ichigo asked.

"Yeah Strawberry." Ryou said.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" Ryou asked.

"For taking me home last night." Ichigo said.

"Oh, no problem Strawberry." He laughed. "You really need more sleep though, your pale." Ryou told her.

"But, I don't want to sleep, I just woke up." Ichigo told him.

"Then what do you want to do?" Ryou said.

"Can we play a game?" Ichigo asked.

"What game?" Ryou said.

"Uhm. Candy land?" Ichigo laughed at Ryou's face. "Pleasee" Ichigo begged.

"Why Candy land? But ok fine!" Ryou said.

Ichigo told Ryou where the game was and he grabbed it, and set it up on her bed so she wouldn't have to move much.

"I'll so win." Ichigo told him.

"No, I will!" Ryou chuckled.

"Hey Ryou did you play any game's when you were little?" Ichigo asked him.

"Now why would you want to know that?" Ryou said.

"Cause, I want to know more about you silly!" Ichigo laughed.

"Uhm, I played candy land with Keiichiro once or twice." Ryou laughed.

"Any others?" Ichigo said.

"I don't remember, probably no others though." Ryou sighed.

"Oh." Ichigo said.

Sakura peeked in Ichigo's room and smiled. _That boy really does care for her, I can see it when he looks at her. _She thought. "Kawaii!" She shouted.

"Mom!" Ichigo said.

"Sorry dear!" Her om said running back down stairs "Im heading to work now! Please make sure Ichigo sleeps Shirogane!" Her mom shouted.

Ryou just laughed. And smiled.

"YAY YOU SMILED!" Ichigo pointed.

"Strawberry your really weird." Ryou pointed out.

"I know!" She smiled.

"Now do to sleep!" Ryou told her.

"Fine fine! I still won candy land!" Ichigo said sticking her tounge out.

"Yeah yeah! Now sleep!" Ryou told her.

Ichigo layed back down and closed her eyes. And fell asleep quickly.

Ryou sighed. Ichigo confused him to no end.

"Just want her to be happy." He sighed. As he remembered what he told Keiichiro one year ago.

Ichigo sighed. And rolled over. She looked extremely peaceful to Ryou. "You know Strawberry, I really do care." He said. "I wish I could tell that to your face, when your not sleeping." He sighed.

Ichigo hadn't heard a word. She was sleeping deeply already.

Ryou sighed, nothing to do... Until his eyes fell upon an old photo album. Maybe he could get to know the old Ichigo more through these, he thought openning the album.

He chuckled at the first picture, obviously Mrs. Momoiya's favorite picture. It was Ichigo around 2 or 3, with a small kitten. It was black and white, with a purple bell. Ichigo had been smiling and laughing in the picture.

The next couple pages didn't really catch his interest until the picture of Ichigo at the park. Although Ichigo looked happy, she was sitting alone. She was about six or seven.

Ryou looked up from the album hearing Ichigo yawn, he put down the album and made his way to Ichigo. She looked tired and slightly dazed.

"Hey." Ryou said.

"Ah, uh! Hey Ryou!" Ichigo said popping out of bed. "Yay! I can stand! Without falling! Hey uhm, what time is it anyway?" Ichigo said overly hyper. Yup, she was feeling better.

"Oh, it's around 4:30 p.m." Ryou explained. "You slept all day." He added.

"Oh. I guess there's no movie tonight too! Because, the bet is being delayed." Ichigo explain. Just then her Ichigo sense was kicking in, and she walked over to the photo album and sniffed it.. "Hmm..." She thought. She sniffed it again. "Ryou! You've been looking at this!! AHHH!" Ichigo shouted.

Ryou sweat dropped. "Uh. I got bored." He explained.

"Oh! MY GOD! YOU COULD BLACKMAIL ME AND THEN OH MY... BLAH BLAH..." Ichigo babbled.

"Calm down Strawberry, I wouldn't blackmail you baka!" Ryou shouted.

The room fell silent, and then Ichigo's stomach growled... "I'm hungry!" She pouted. And then looked through her fridge... Nothing, NOTHING AT ALL! "NOOOOOOOO!!!" She shouted.

"Order out?" Ryou said...

"But, But!" Ichigo then sighed. "Fine, but I'm calling for delivery." She said.

She called the pizza place and ordered some strange pizza.

"Strawberry your a very strange person." Ryou commented.

"Nuh uh!" She protested.

"Yeahh you are.." He announced.

"Pfft!" She shot back.

"Strange. Baka. Strawberry." He smirked getting on her nerves.

"Arghhh!" She shouted and attacked. Chasing him around the house.

Then the door bell rung.

"Hello!" The person greeted with the pizza.

"YAY FOOD!" Ichigo shouted handing the person money and shoving him out...

"Whoa..." Ryou said.

"Want some?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I'm trying to keep my sanity.. And eatting that would be insane.." Ryou sighed.

Strawberry pizza...

"Oh, come on!" Ichigo pouted.

"No." Ryou said.

"Pleasee!" Ichigo begged.

"No." Ryou answered.

"PLEASEEEE!" Ichigo begged some more.

"No!" Ryou said.

"Aw man!" Ichigo said.

"Strange." Ryou said.

"Weirdo." Ichigo commented.

"Baka." Ryou added.

"Jerk." Ichigo mummbled.

Silence. Complete silence...

Then Ichigo popped up and... Tackled Ryou randomly.

"Ahhh! What's this for! I didn't do anything!" Ryou said trying to escape. He knew all too well what she would do. And she tickled him.

"Ahahahahaah! Stop it!" Ryou said and rolled around on the floor laughing.

"Never!" Ichigo shouted. and continued to tickle him.

About 15 minutes later she stopped. And Ryou kept laughing.

"Your such a weirdo" Ryou said as he stopped laughing. And smiled.

Ichigo just smiled back, she had done what she wanted to accomplish. Ryou Shirogane's True, real smile.

She just sighed and smiled back.

"Ryou." Ichigo said.

"Hmm." He mummbled.

"It's 9." Ichigo stated.

"Wow! That was fast." He laughed. "I guess I should go." He added.

"Ok, well. Bye!" Ichigo said leading him to the door. "And! Thank you!" She said hugging him, making him blush.

"For what Strawberry?" He asked.

"For caring!" She smiled. "And for showing me your smile!" She added.

"See you tomorrow Strawberry." He said.

"Bye!!!" She shouted.

"She's one strange confusing girl." Ryou sighed...

* * *

**Me**: How do you like the chapter? I tryed to write this sort of quickly, I think it might not be as good as some chapters, But I still think it isn't too horrible. Well away. Thank you very much for reading this chapter! Please 5+ reviews, until next update. I'll hopefully have time to update it before I go back to school, And sorry about all my spelling mistakes. I'm working on them! Cya later! 


	9. Pudding? Minto? The bet continues

**Me:** WOW! I wrote the chapter. And automactically, I got 5 reviews! You guys are great! I know, Ryou and Ichigo are so occish, Sorry bout that! But, I'm really glad I can update this soon! The bet continue's... NOW!

And sorry in advance for my spelling mistakes!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew**

**BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY:D**

* * *

Ryou woke up, knowing the bet would be continued today. He had to admit. It was fun so far. But he wasn't going to let Ichigo win. He groaned knowing today's torture would be double because Ichigo had a day to rest... 

Ichigo yawned. Yes. Today is the day, Ryou Shirogane would lose! Ichigo smiled evilly and started making a list for the day. The first one, would annoy him. And make him want to leave the bet. If that didn't work plan two would work. If that didn't work. Ichigo didn't know what would work!

As the time passed, Ichigo planned, Ryou ate. And the time came for the bet to begin once again.

Ichigo being sick, and her crazy dreams durring her sickness, gave her crazy idea's.

Ryou walked out the caf 'e door. Bracing himself for the day ahead of him. He had a feeling this would be a crazy day...

As Ichigo heard the knock at the door. She snickers. Plan one. Annoy him to no end.

"GOODMORNING RYOU!" "MORNING, MORNING MORNING MORNING MORNING!" Ichigo greeted.

"Baka." Ryou sighed.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA..." Ichigo answered.

"Weirdo..." Ryou added.

"WEIRDO WEIRDO WEIRDO WEIRDO!" Ichigo then said.

"Baka weirdo, Strawberry." Ryou then said getting mad.

"BAKA WEIRD BAKA WEIRDO BAKA WEIRDO." Ichigo repeated.

"Have you gone mad!" Ryou shouted.

"MAD MAD MAD!" Ichigo smiled.

"OH GOD." Ryou then said.

"OH GOD!" Ichigo smirked. It's not working! She thought.

"Where to?" Ryou then asked.

"Uhm... WE'RE GOING TO WALK AROUND. IN CHICKEN SUITS!" Ichigo smiled.

"Are you baka? You think I'll do that?" Ryou said...

"Ryou, the bet." She smiled.

"Oh right." He said. But then there was a knock on the door.

"MINTO!" Ichigo shouted. And openned the door.

"Hey Ichigo." She smirked.

This couldn't be good Ryou thought.

"I'm glad you could help me!" Ichigo grinned.

"So, why are you two having a bet, only you two hanging out, do you like eachother?" Mint said bluntly.

Ichigo and Ryou looked away, Ichigo's face was a tomatoe, and Ryou had only alittle pink, trying to hide it.

"Minto! You know he's a jerk, why would I like him!" Ichigo shouted. Knowing this couldn't be good.

"Strawberry? The baka! HELL NO!" Ryou shouted back.

"I was kidding you two. Learn how to take a joke.." Mint sighed.

"Oh..." They both said. "Hey!" They both said. "Stop it!" They shouted. At eachother.

"Only people who love eachother do that.." Mint laughed.

"NO! I DO NOT!" Ichigo shouted.

"LIKE THAT BAKA!!" Ryou shouted.

"Now, your finishing eachothers sentences..." Mint said.

"ARGH!" Ichigo said. Hitting her head on the wall repeatedly.

Ryou just groaned.

"So away. I have to go have my tea. Goodbye..." Mint said exiting.

"How could Mint think that.." Ichigo thought outloud.

"Beats me Strawberry." Ryou said.

"It's not like. We're hanging out, it's a bet..." Ichigo then said.

"Yeah." Ryou said.

"Wait, why have we been getting along?" Ichigo said.

"..." Silence.

I.. I don't like him.. Do I? Ichigo thought

"Your red." Ryou smirked.

"NO!" Ichigo shouted.

NO WAY!

"So where to?" Ryou then said changing the subject.

"Well. I decided, we could go to the OTHER amusment park, on the other side of town, because it has better scarier rides. But, first I was going to stop at the park, because I told Pudding last week, I'd watch her perform." Ichigo laughed.

"Oh great." Ryou then said. "As if she doesn't make enough mess at the caf 'e" Ryou sighed.

"Oh come on!" Ichigo said pulling him to the park.

When they got there, they were the first to show up at pudding's performance.

"ICHI ICHI!!! NA NO DA!" Pudding said tackling Ichigo. "Boss man? Why are you with... ARE YOU TWO SECRETLY IN LOVE?!" Pudding then shouted causing Ichigo to blush and Ryou too turn around.

"No no no no! NO NO NO! Pudding! hahaha" Ichigo then said, trying to hide her face. "No Pudding!" She said repeatedly.

"Oh. Well I have to start na no da!" Pudding then said and started her act. Durring her performance. Pudding laughed and did many trick. And Ryou and Ichigo didn't talk durring the whole thing...

Do I like? No. I can't! Ichigo aruged with herself. She glaced over at him. His blonde hair was glowing in the sun. He is cute... Ichigo thought. Wait did I!?

Ryou glanced at Ichigo she was blushing. Does she like me back? Ryou thought sighing.

But! Ichigo then thought. He probably doesn't like me.

Pudding finished her act. "How'd you like it Ichi Na no da!?" Pudding asked Ichigo.

"Oh, it was great!" Ichigo said.

"Really! Yay!" Pudding cheered..

"Well Pudding, would you like to come to the amusement park with us?" Ichigo asked her hyper little friend.

"Sure!!!" Pudding shouted.

"Ok!" Ichigo smiled.

"Come on Ryou!" Ichigo said getting dragged to the park by Pudding.

"Yeah, Yeah, Coming." Ryou said.

Taking Pudding wasn't such a great idea...

* * *

**Me: **hee hee. How'd you like the chapter. There's a suprise next chapter!!! I've already got alot of idea's for it! All I need to do is finish it! So please 5+ reviews PLEASE:D

Nya! .


	10. Ferris wheel fate!

**Me:** Nya! Wow wow! I'm on a roll! I really thought I'd get writers block by now! Ah ha ha. Well, as you know 5+ reviews! I'm really glad I have such great reviewers!

**Dont own TMM**

**I OWN this story! NYAH!**

* * *

Pudding dragged Ryou and Ichigo everywhere. Every ride, EVERYTHING she could think of. 

While that was going on, Ichigo and Ryou heard stuff like. Aww what a cute couple!

Ichigo thought she could just about die after hearing that! She still wasn't sure how she felt about Ryou, and there was four days of the bet left. To her, those days could last forever, Or they could pass without her finding out how she liked him. Friend or foe? Love or Hate?

"Pudding can we rest for a minute?" Ichigo whined.

Even Ryou had to agree with that.

"Aw, Ok Ichi. Ichi! Na no da." Pudding smiled. "You and Boss Man get along now! Na no da. ARE YOU SURE YOUR NOT SECRETLY IN LOVE AND ARE GOING OUT AND"

"PUDDING!" Ryou and Ichigo both shouted.

"I'm sorry. IchiIchi and Boss Man. NA NO DA." Pudding pouted.

"Aww. It's ok Pudding." Ichigo then said.

"IchiIchi. What happened to perfect boy? Na no da." Pudding asked.

Ichigo paled.

"Hey Pudding want a drink?" Ryou then asked.

"Ok! Na no da!" Pudding said.

"Come on." Ryou said bring Pudding to the drink stand.

When Ryou and Pudding got back. Pudding said she had to go. "Sorry na no da! Bye Boss man and Ichi Ichi, Have fun being secretly in LOVEEE" Pudding said running.

"Eh!" Ichigo shouted.

So then Ryou and Ichigo just sat there. And then...

"Hey Um Ryou..." Ichigo said.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem Strawberry." He answered.

Then Ichigo started singing a random song "Gimme a break! Gimme a break. Break me off a piece of that kit kat bar!" Ichigo said. She she stop.

"YAY KIT KAT BAR!" Ichigo said looking through her purse and whipped out a kit kat bar.

Ryou just smacked his forehead and said. "Baka!"

"Want a piece?" Ichigo said looking up at him.

"No." Ryou said.

"TAKE A PIECE!" Ichigo shouted.

"NO!" Ryou then said.

"Oh look, ferris wheel!" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh god." Ryou said as he got dragged to the ferris wheel.

"You two?" The person said

"Yes." Ichigo said.

"Ok. Have fun!" The person said as she winked.

Ichigo blushed.

Ryou laughed.

"Wow! Look!" Ichigo pointing out the window. "The caf 'e!" She smiled.

"Strawberry you get excited about such simple things." Ryou smirked.

"So?" Ichigo asked.

"Weird." He said.

"Pfft!" Ichigo answered.

And then the basket carrying them came to a stop and Ichigo fell. Ryou caught her. "Careful." He said.

"Lady's and gentleman we have a problem with the power. Sorry." They said.

Ichigo and Ryou were stuck at the top of the ferris wheel.

"So, I guess we have time to talk." Ichigo smiled.

"About what? Why do you want to know about me so much? Strawberry, I mean I'm not that interesting." Ryou asked.

"Well, that's the problem. I don't know anything about you! Besides a couple things! Did you know that the other mews don't even know about your parents! I mean I never told them, because.." Ichigo fell silent when Ryou paled.

"Oh Ryou I'm, I didn't.." Ichigo said falling silent as well.

"Your right you know. You have a right to know more." Ryou then said.

"Huh?" Ichigo said.

"My mom's name was. Mitsuki-lily Shirogane." Ryou smiled.. "Dad's name was, Akashio Shirogane." Ryou said with a pained look. "My mom looked like her name. Hair as Yellow as a moon, beautiful as a lily." Ryou stared into a distant past. "Dad was a great man." He sighed.

Ichigo just snapped. And hugged Ryou. "You know. You don't have to tell me things if they make you sad. You look so sad." Ichigo said to him.

Ryou just hugged back and nodded. "Strawberry. Do you care that much?" Ryou asked.

"Of course I care!" Ichigo said. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be stressed over you!" Ichigo shouted.

"Stressed?" He asked.

"Yes stressed." Ichigo said breaking the hug. "You stress me! You confuse me to no end!" Ichigo said.

"Strawberry?" Ryou said.

"And then you ask if I care that much? Of course I do! You silly silly jerk, of course I care!" Ichigo shouted.

Ryou's turn to move. He kissed her on the forehead. "Of course you care." He whispered.

Ichigo froze. She eye's went wide. "um." She said, and then the basket rocked, as the ferris wheel started moving, causing Ryou to fall on top of Ichigo. His lips pressed against hers. Although it was a shock, Ryou didn't pull back, and just kissed her. Finding that she was kissing back.

When they snapped back into the real world Ryou stood up quickly. And Ichigo was just laying there wide eyed.

"I'm sorry!" Ryou said. Stupid stupid me! He thought.

"Huh? Oh." Ichigo said getting up. "Oh yeah the bet!" Ichigo said changing the subject. He kissed me! She thought. Oh my. He kissed me, and I kissed back.

"Strawberry... Your ears." He said chuckling. "You don't have to worry about what just happened please don't worry about it." He said.

"Oh AH! My ears?" Ichigo shouted.

"They're gone now..." Ryou said.

"Oh. Hahaha" Ichigo started laughing. Causing Ryou to laughed.

"You baka." Ryou smirked.

"You jerk" Ichigo smiled.

They both knew, that the bet would be a whole lot differnt after this they just didn't know how differnt...

* * *

**Me:** Hee hee. How'd you like this chapter? ((Sorry for spelling mistakes..)) But um please 5+ reviews! 


	11. Plans? Some Unexpected things

**Me:** alright. I knew the ferris wheel thing is over used. But I really liked the idea because I didn't know how else to make Ichigo and Ryou kiss. So I'm really glad you guys liked it! So I hope you like this chapter, because I won't update as quickly after this chapter because I start school on Thursday, and I'm going to D.c. next week, and then my birthday is coming up, So yeah I'm going to be really busy. But I will keep writing between, homework, and birthday things.

You know the drill 5+ reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Hey I don't own tokyo mew mew.

I do own this story though!

* * *

Ichigo didn't know how to act anymore. Being around Ryou now, was confusing. She looked up at him. _Why? Why did I feel that shock going down my spine, why did my stomach have butterflies! Why why why? I'm not supposed to like him! Right RIGHT?_ She asked herself._ I guess, I just have to face the facts, I like Ryou Shirogane._ She smiled slightly. _Yeah. thats right! I like him!_

"Hey, isn't it movie time?" Ichigo said glacing at a near by clock.

"I was hoping you forgot!" He laughed.

"Heh." Ichigo sighed. "I don't know what to watch tonight. Lets just skip it." Ichigo then said. "Let's go to the mall or something." She then added. "Hey! How about we walk around town?" Ichigo then said.

"Ok then." Ryou said. "Just don't get us lost baka!" Ryou smirked.

"I am not a baka! Jerk!" Ichigo said back.

"Yeah ok ok. Calm down Strawberry. Let's just get going." He said.

"Ok." She mumbled. "Hey look!" Ichigo said pointing at some guy selling stuff. "Oh wow." She said.

"Hmm?" He said. Looking at what she was pointing at, A strawberry shaped bell choker necklace, the ribbon was a light pink, with darker pink edges. "How much?" He asked the guy.

"2500 yen." He said.

Ryou dug in his pocket. "Here." He said and grabbed the necklace.

"Thank you kind sir!" The man said.

"Here you go." He said to a completely shocked Ichigo. "It's for your hard work at the caf 'e, you know I do notice how much work you do." Ryou smirked.

"I.. um.. wow. Thank you!" Ichigo said putting on the necklace.

"It suits you." He smirked. "Strawberry."

Ichigo just sighed.

"Something bugging you?" He asked.

"Hmm. NO!" Ichigo said shaking her head. "Nothing's bugging me! Why would you think that!!!" Ichigo laughed.

"No reason, you just seem distant. If it's about what happened. I told you to not worry about it." He said.

_Easy for you to say_ "Why would that bother me? It was an accident..." Ichigo said looking down.

"Yeah an accident.." He said.

"Hey um. Let's just go to the caf 'e and watch t.v. I don't really feel like walking around." Ichigo then said.

"Ok then." Ryou said giving a weird look.

Ichigo touched her bell and smiled. A new comfort for her.

Ryou was glancing at Ichigo as she did that, and smiled.

"Hey um." Ichigo mumbled. "What was your dad like. I know more about your mom." Ichigo said suddenly.

"Heh. Dad was my hero." Ryou laughed. "He was everything I wanted to be, and everything I didn't want to be. He worked alot, but he didn't spend much time with me." Ryou sighed. "I wanted to spend time with him alot. Kind of selfish right? I mean he used to be so busy, and I used to bug him so much." Ryou looked down at his hands. "I really miss them." He sighed. "More than you'll ever know.." He looked up. And Ichigo saw something she never saw on Ryou before. All his emotions showing his shield was gone.

"Oh Ryou! I did it again!" Ichigo said. "I made you sad! Nya! Im sorry!" Ichigo shouted.

"Nothing to be sorry about." He laughed. "I'm glad your trying." He smiled. "No one has ever tryed this hard, since Keiichiro." He laughed. "It's really ok!" He smirked. "Baka Strawberry." He smiled.

"Oh um YAY!" Ichigo shouted.

"What now?" He smirked.

"YOU SMILED AGAIN! THAT'S THE 5TH TIME TODAY!" She shouted.

"Calm down!" He laughed.

"I CAN'T!" Ichigo said.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Because when you smile it makes me happy!" She laughed.

"Your such a dork." He smirked. "A dorky baka Strawberry!" He laughed.

"Haha! We walked passed the caf 'e! Hahaha!!" Ichigo laughed.

"Stop laughing you dummy!" he said holding both sides of her head.

"I can't help it!!" She said.

Then Ryou fell silent. And looked into Ichigo's eyes. "Uhm." She stopped laughing. "Uhm. Lets go back." She said akwardly.

"Oh yeah. Ok." He said.

_((Mint's house ))_

"You all know why I've called you here." Mint told the three mews at her house.

"IchiIchi is falling hard for Bossman! na no da" Pudding shouted

"Yes Pudding. The problem is, Ichigo is too dense or shy to tell him, herself. And Ryou, as we all know already has fallen for her he just won't tell. The problem is getting them together." Mint said.

"We could maybe throw them a party. Or.." Lettuce said.

"We could lock them in the caf 'e ALL day. BossMan will surely tell her then! na no da" Pudding shouted.

"Ichigo and Ryou, have yet to realise they're feelings. Lettuce's idea is good. But Pudding's idea seems ok. Although we already know they have a bet going on. I have a bet for you guys, Who ever helps them the most, wins a shopping spree with me. We all know you guys like to shop. But, it's to help them. Not yourselves." Zakuro said calmly. "They have to admit it. It hurts to watch them at work." Zakuro sighed. "Agreed?"

"Agreed!" They all said.

_((Back to Ichigo and Ryou))_

"Haha, you know your actually fun to hang out with." Ichigo said.

"Surprisingly your not that bad to hang out with too.. Although you're a baka." Ryou smirked.

Ichigo stuck her tounge out.

"Hey look what time it is" Ryou said looking at a watch he kept with him.

"Oh my god! Mom and Dad are going to kill me!" Ichigo said.

"Hahaa. Come on." Ryou said.

"I'm coming!" Ichigo shouted.

As they made it to her door step being the clumsy Ichigo she is, tripped over a bug, into Ryou's arms. "BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Ichigo shouted to herself. "I'm such a baka!" She shouted. Then without thinking she looked directly into his eyes._ He's soo cute._ Ichigo thought. _He put up his mask again._ She sighed. And then unexpectantly, his face came closer.

And their lips touched. Making Ichigo have chills, she kissed back without thinking and more chills came. His lips were soft, and his kiss made her weak. And all she knew is that she really enjoyed that kiss.

Ryou, didn't know, and knew.. he was kissing her. And brought her closer.

Ichigo without thinking she laced her hands in his hair making the kiss deeper. And then they snapped into the real world.

"Uhm." Ichigo said.

"Yeah." Ryou answered.

"We?" Ichigo then said.

"Yeah." Ryou said.

"oh my god." Ichigo said. "I.. I um.." She stopped saying what she was going to say. "I need to go now. Mom is going to kill me. I'll see you tomorrow. Um Bye." Ichigo said.

"Yeah bye." Ryou said smoothing his hair...

Ichigo openned the door and closed it behind her and fell against the door on her butt. "I just kissed.. Ryou." She sighed._ And I liked it... _She touched her necklace he had given her. _Your so confusing!! _

Ryou laughed. "I just kissed her." He smiled. and touched his lips.

At the same time Ichigo touched her lips.

Later, Ichigo signed on MSN.

_::MewIchiStrawberry signed on::_

_Mintotea:_ Hey Ichigo!

_MewIchiStrawberry:_ Oh hi Mint.

_Mintotea:_ I'm having a great party ball type thing at my house tomorrow, would you like to come? Everyone else is going.

_MewIchiStrawberry:_ I don't have anything to wear!

_Mintotea: _Don't worry, you can look through my closet, we're the same size.

_MewIchiStrawberry:_ Really?

_Mintotea:_ Yeah.

_MewIchiStrawberry:_ Ok then. I'll go! ttyl Minto, I have to go to bed, dad is going to kill me.

_Mintotea: _LOL! Ok cya then...

_::MewIchiStrawberry has signed out::_

_::BossManShiro Has signed on::_

_Mintotea: _Ryou I'm having a party tomorrow, its like a ball, Ichigo's going can you come?

_BossManShiro:_ Hi to you too, Uh, Well I guess.

_Mintotea:_ Ok then. Bye bye.

_BossManShiro:_ Bye.

_::Mintotea signed out::_

_::BossManShiro signed out::_

Tomorrow would be a busy day for them all!

* * *

**Me: **how do you like it? I really hope it's ok! 5+ reviews please. Hopefully I'll have a new chapter up by the weekend. Thank you for reading this chapter! Please excuse my spelling mistakes! 

nya!


	12. POV?

**Me:** Ok, well I don't know what to do! Should I do Ichigo's and Ryou's POV now? Or should I just keep it the same, I won't be able to update until I know, And I'd like my readers to deside because they'll be the ones reading it. So I'd really like to know

* * *

This POV. (Choice #1)

I looked over at Ichigo, her dress beautiful. As I gazed at her, she caught my stare looked down and blushed. I caught myself turning pink and looked away.

"Hey Ryou." Keiichiro said from behind me.

"Hey." I answered.

-

This POV (Choice #2)

Ryou watched Ichigo from across the room. _Her dress is beautiful._ He thought. He gazed at her for along time, and she caught his stare and looked down, her face turned red. Ryou found himself turning pink, and he looked away.

"Hey Ryou." Keiichiro greeted him.

"Hey." Ryou answered.

* * *

**Me:** So is it choice #1 or choice #2? I'd really like to know. Please tell me which one, because I could go with either, but I want my readers to be happy and like my work so.

1 or 2?


	13. Confusing feelings

**Me:** Ok, I've desided. Watch how I combine 2 great POV's and make them one Hahaha I hope you like this!

_Song: Hate (I really don't like you)_

_By: Plain White T's_

_All I wanted was your love, love love love love_

_Now that it's over I really really really don't like you._

* * *

_((Ichigo's POV))_

I woke up sighing. Today was a party. I totally forgot about the bet! Maybe Mint invited Ryou. What was she up to?

_Rinnngggg... rinnngggg_

-Oh great now the phone's ringing!- I thought.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Ichigo?" The other end said.

"Mint, what do you want?" I grumbled. -rude much, right?-

"Well I desided instead of a ball it'd be a halloween party, so we're going to look for costumes." Mint explained.

"Oh! That sounds fun!" I shouted.

"That's why I changed it!" Mint agreed.

"Ok, well when are we shopping?" I asked.

"In a hour. Be ready, and outside by then." Mint explained. "Oh yeah, Shirogane is coming, since I heard you have a bet." Mint smirked on the other _line_.

"Hey waitt!!!" I shouted but she hung up.

"Darn her!" I sighed. "Oh well."

-

_((Normal POV))_

Ichigo rushed to get ready. She desided to just keep her hair down. And threw on a pair of green capree's and a black t-shirt with a neko on it.

Mint showed up a hour later as promised. She was in a limo, and there was Ryou smirking at Ichigo from the back seat.

"Hey Mint! Hey Ryou." Ichigo greeted.

"You use his first name? Ooo" Mint smirked.

"What he asked me to." Ichigo said sticking her tounge out at Mint.

"Shirogane? Hmmm." Mint said. -Already seem to be pretty close- Mint thought.

((_Ryou's POV))_

As I watched Mint and Ichigo bicker, An idea hit me. Maybe I could mess with Ichigo alittle today. This could be fun since it's going to be a shopping trip and lord knows Mint and Ichigo could take hours...

((_Normal POV))_

Ryou was randomly smirking, which was creeping Ichigo out. And then she remembered that kiss.

"Hey Ryou, I need to talk to you after." Ichigo then said.

"About what Strawberry?" Ryou asked.

"About what happened." Ichigo said.

"Why?" He smirked.

"Why?! What did it mean?" Ichigo shouted.

"I don't know. You tell me! It's bugging me just as much." Ryou shouted.

"You two! Stop fighting like children." Mint shouted.

They both were quiet.

-I don't have much work to do.- Mint thought.

_((Ichigo's POV))_

The nerve of him! How can he not know why he kissed me! I touched my lips in thought.

((_Ryou's POV))_

How can she not know what it ment! How dense could she be! It's the 4th day of the bet and... I haven't even effected her!

Time to step it up.

_((Normal POV))_

Ryou stared at Ichigo, until his eyes caught hers. She blushed and looked down at her hands. Mint smirked. and sat next to Ichigo in the limo.

"You like him don't you?" Mint whispered.

"What?!" Ichigo shouted. "Not possible!"

"Liar." Mint smirked.

"Uhh..."

"Eh hem!" Ryou spoke up. "I'm right here you know, I can hear you." He raised an eyebrow.

"Arghhh! Do you enjoy torturing me Mint?!" Ichigo shouted.

"It's quite amusing." Mint laughed.

"Pfft!" Ichigo crossed her arms.

"Hey, calm down." Ryou said in her ears making her ears and tail come out.

"Your making it worse!" Ichigo cried.

"Your just excited to hear me." Ryou smirked.

"Oh my god! Whyyy god whyyy?!" Ichigo cried.

_((Ichigo's POV))_

Note to self: Never go in same car as Ryou and Mint; Causes great stress.

_((Normal POV))_

Ichigo, Mint and Ryou arrived at the mall. And Ryou was walking next to Ichigo, Mint was walking in front of them.

And suddenly Ryou's hand found Ichigo's.

"uh." Ichigo said looking down.

_((Ryou's POV))_

She's not taking her hand back that's a good sign.

_((Ichigo's POV))_

Oh my god. Oh my god. What do I do?! It feels so right.

_((Normal POV))_

"Since when do you two hold hands?" Mint smirked.

"UH!" Ichigo said taking her hand away.

"Not my fault. She didn't take her hand away." Ryou shrugged.

"Argh!" Ichigo stompped away.

"What's her problem?" Ryou said.

"She's to dense." Mint said.

"Yeah." Ryou laughed.

-

They went to the costume shop and looked for an outfit.

"Oh look at this!" Ichigo said pulling out a mask with feathers on the top with gold lining and black velvet fabric. "I'm buying this." Ichigo said putting it in her cart.

"How long does it take for you?" Mint said already done shopping.

"I know, I was done 30 minutes ago." Ryou complained.

"Give me one more minute." Ichigo complained.

"Ok fine." Mint said. "59, 58, 57..." She started counting down.

So Ichigo started rushing and bought everything and left within 30 seconds.

-

"Oh look what I found." Mint said holding mistle toe above Ichigo and Ryou.

"Mintttt!!!!" Ichigo shouted.

"You have too!" Mint laughed.

"Fine." Ichigo said looking at the pink Ryou.

Ichigo leaned in and kissed him. And couldn't help but keep it long enough so he could kiss back. Short sweet and to the point.

"Happy now?" Ichigo smiled.

Mint for the first time this trip was speechless.

-

Ichigo and Ryou were dropped off at Ichigo's house with their bags.

"So..." Ichigo said.

"Yeah.." Ryou answered.

"Uh." Ichigo and Ryou both said and laughed.

"You know. You didn't have to kiss.. me" Ryou said.

"But. I uh." Ichigo said. "Uhhhh." Ichigo tried to explained.

"Don't worry about it." He explained. "I mean, about the kiss from yesterday." Ryou changed the subject.

"It's hard not to." Ichigo explained. "Because I don't know what's happening to us!" She shouted. "Are we friends? More than friends? Hate love? What's going on!" She cried. "I don't understand anymore!"

Ryou's reaction was to hug her. "I guess we'll just have to figure that out." He whispered...

* * *

**Me:** Confusing POV? Good? Bad? You tell me! How'd you like the chapter? 5+ reviews please. Thanks for reading, I'll try to update soon!

Nya!


	14. halloween! day 4

**Me:** Wow, you guys seemed to like my pov changes! I'm glad. Well. I hope this chapter will be ok! I've been really busy with school, so I don't have much time to write this... Well on with the chapter! Oh and 5+ reviews please

_Song: Stronger._

_By: Kanye West._

_Dat dat dat that kill me _

_can only make be stronger.._

_I need you to hurry up now.._

_because I can't wait much longer.._

* * *

_((Ichigo's POV))_

-I never thought, that my feelings, and my heart were telling me to go in Ryou's direction. But now. I think I'm going to find out... just how much I like him...- I thought as I was putting on my mask..

_((Ryou's POV))_

-Does she love me? Do I love her? Is she going to end up just my friend? Or more? jeez she confuses me!- I thought putting on the remainder of my outfit on.

"Ryou you done?" Ichigo called.

"Yeah." I answered.

She came running down the stairs in her costume.

A black mask with gold lining, feathers and sparkles, with a black dress; the dress was cut perfectly for her, and then she had white gloves and a boa with black high heels.

_((Ichigo's POV_))

I gasped as I saw his outfit. It was like we picked out outfits together. It was a black tux shirt with a cape, and black pants he had white gloves, back shoes, and the difference was the white plain mask.

We looked at each other and cracked up.

"I think we've been spending too much time together.." Ryou laughed.

"Ya think?" I chuckled.

"Looks good on you Strawberry." He smiled.

"You don't look bad yourself." I smiled back. "Hey you smiled!" I grinned wider.

"Still trying with that?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "Hey Ryou.." I said.

"Hm?" He murmured.

"Can I hug you?" I asked.

"Ha ha, why?" He smirked.

"Because. I don't know..." I answered.

"Sure.." He laughed lightly.

I hugged him, with all my might. For some reason I just felt like I just should've. Because I wanted to know if it was right.

"Strawberry.." He whispered in my ear. Which sent shivers down my spine.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Can I..."

_-beeppp-_

Mint's car horn sounded.

"Oh look time to go.." I said breaking from the hug, not quite wanting to.

"Yeah.." Ryou looked sad.

I grabbed his hand, which he seemed shocked by because he turned a light shade of pink, but he held on.

"What's with you two?" Mint asked.

"We don't know. Just shut up Mint." I said. which probably gave Mint a silent heart attack or something because she shut up and sat in the car without another word.

_((Normal POV))_

All three of them arrived and the party was already going.

"Na no da!!!" Pudding shouted and tackled Ichigo. "Hiya IchiIchi!" She shouted.

"Hi Puddingg!" Ichigo said hyperly.

"Hi Bossman!" Pudding then said looking at Ryou.

"Hey." He waved Cooley.

"IchiIchi, come on!" Pudding said dragging her. Ichigo was looking back at Ryou with a pleading look, and he just chuckled.

Pudding apparently ate alot of candy. Which made her extra hyper.

---

Ichigo couldn't help but look at Ryou. She couldn't help that when he was near her blood raced...

And then the unexpected happened.

Mint Pudding and Zakuro. Locked Ryou and Ichigo into a room.

"Enjoy!" They shouted.

_((Ichigo's POV))_

"Can you believe them!!" I shouted.

"..." He didn't answer..

"I was going to enjoy this too!" She frowned.

"Hey Ichigo..." He turned to me..

"Hmm?" I answered oblivious to his serious tone.

"Do you want to know why I pick on you?" He finally said.

"Why?" I stammered.

"Because, I..." But just then the lights went out and I screeched.

"Oh great!" I whined.

"Get over here." Ryou said to me.

"What?" I said.

"I said get over here." He answered..

"Fine!" I said feeling my way to him.

"You know Strawberry, you have to stop forgetting your coats.. your shivering." He whispered. As he wrapped his warm cape around me.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem Strawberry." He said resting his chin on the top of my head. While hugging me.

And then I knew...

I'm in love with this guy...

I turned and kissed him on the cheek.

"What's this for?" He said.

"For always savin' me Ryou." I yawned.

Then I fell asleep...

_((Ryou's POV))_

-Why did those light go out! WHY! I finally built up the nerve...-

I chuckled softly as Ichigo curled up to me in her sleep. I wouldn't have ever thought that we'd be this close. But she weaved her way deeper into my heart. And she was there to stay. I still don't know if she likes me! It really bugs me, not to know if my love is one sided or not. I heard her yawn and I knew she was waking up.

"How long was I sleeping." She asked me.

"Not that long. Maybe 10 or 15 minutes." I answered.

"Oh." She groaned.

Then the door near us opened. "You two okay in there?" Mint peeked in.

"Why the hell did you lock us in here?" Ichigo growled.

"Because it's fun to. Come out." She demanded.

"Okay." Ichigo said getting to her feet. And then she faced me.

"You coming?" She smiled.

"Sure." I answered.

_((Normal POV))_

"Everybody, this is for the couples out there..." The deja shouted.

Ryou looked at Ichigo, and she looked at him.

"Shall we?" He said slightly bowing.

"Sure." Ichigo blushed.

And then he took Ichigo's and lead her in a slow dance.

"You know.. the first time I danced with you wasn't as easy." Ichigo said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Because you were a clumsy baka." He smirked.

"Jerk." She answered slightly slapping his arm.

Then he lightly kissed her on the forehead. And she blushed.

"You know I only tease you because I care." Ryou whispered.

"I know..." She answered.

-

Later that night Ichigo decided to go home early.

"Are you sure?" Mint asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo said.

"I'm walking you." Ryou then added.

"I know." Ichigo smiled.

Mint just stared.

-

The night was slightly breezy, with a clear sky, and with many stars. It smelt like Autumn..

Ichigo was holding Ryou's hand, but the walk ended way to early.

"Hey um." She started.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I'll tell you how I feel after the bet." She smiled.

"Ok." Ryou answered her.

"Night Ryou." Ichigo said.

"Good night my Strawberry." Ryou said kissing her lightly.. And walked away.

Leaving a dazed and confused Ichigo...

_((Ichigo's POV))_

Did he just say _my_ Strawberry???? She thought.

* * *

**Me:** Did ya like it? I hope so!!! thank you for reading this chapter!! 5 + reviews pleasee!! 


	15. Day 5, a girls day out! Part 1!

**Me:** I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in awhile! I'm so sorry!!!!!

* * *

I gazed at the moon. It was full, ha ha not that kind of moon.. But the actual moon. 

They say the crazies come out at night when it's a full moon. Maybe I was crazy.

Why was I stalling for time, when I had a loving brilliant sarcastic jerk. Why didn't I just tell him I love him. Why?

As I think of him, my heart pounds, my blood races, when I kiss him it's like all the bad things disappear, and it was like it was just us in that moment and time knew I what I felt.

So why am I stalling?

Am I afraid, that I'll screw up this relationship? Am I afraid, of getting my heart broken? What? And why? WHY WHY WHY?

I shook my head and groaned. I really am a baka!

After all that thinking, I finally drifted into my deep dreamless sleep...

-

I woke up and the birds chriped. And I groaned, and sighed. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep.

But then I remembered the bet. The precious bet that made me and him closer.

The bet I was going to win. The bet to drive the jerky boss crazy. The bet I made when I didn't know my feelings.

I smiled, today was the day. The day I'd drive him crazy.

I grinned and planned, planned and giggled, planned and almost fell over laughing.

I would take him on a girls day out. This should be fun!

-

My doorbell rang and I was jumping up and down trying to stop myself from laughing.

I opened the door. And he looked at me strange. "What?!" I asked.

"What do you have planned?" He asked.

"Fun." I snickered.

"Oh great." He groaned.

"A GIRLS DAY OUT!" I shouted.

He almost fell over. "Get ready for make up!" I said dragging him to the couch and placing him in front of make up I had put there.

"No way! No how!" He said.

"The bet." I whispered.

He grumbled something and sat there. "Fine." He stated.

"Yay! First we'll start with this!" I said picking up bright pink lipstick.

After applying all the make up, I giggled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed.

He had on bright pink lip stick with pink eyeliner, blush, eye shadow...

"Picture time!" I said snapping a picture quickly.

"Noo! Get your butt over here Strawberry!" He yelled as he chased me all over my house trying to grab my camera.

I was giggling so hard I fell on the ground rolling with laughter, and he tripped and I laughed harder.

"Ha ha ha. Funny." He said after taking all the make up off.

"Ha it ha ha ha was ahahaha!" I cracked up.

"You amaze me." He sighed.

"How?" I perked up.

"Such little things amuse you." He laughed.

"So?" I said.

"It's just amazing how you smile all the time." He told me.

"I just wish you'd smile more." I said.

"Strawberry.."

We were quiet for a moment...

And then I thought of my next plan.

"Hey Ryou, we still need to paint our nails!" I smiled.

"WHAT?" He fell over.

And there I started laughing again.

_((Ryou's POV))_

_-thinking...-_

She'd smile all the time, no matter I did wrong, no matter how bad it was. My mom would smile.

I got into fights countless times; because the bullies seemed to like me the best. But no matter how bad it was.. my mom would smile.

How I loved to see that; her smile.

"Hey Ryou?" Ichigo snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?" I answered.

"What were you thinking about? You look sad." She told me.

How could she know whether I was sad or not? I knew I hid it well.

"Life." I said as I looked down at my hands and winced.

My right fingure nails were blue.

"Haha." Ichigo laughed as she saw my face. "You like it?"

"Oh yeah Ichigo I love it." I said dryly.

"Mean!" She pouted.

I remained silent.

"Put your left hand on the table, or else they'll be mismatched!" She ordered.

"eh." I sighed and put my hand on the table.

"Good good, now I shall begin to put the blue on this hand." Ichigo told me.

"No really?" I said.

"Yes reallyyy!" She hissed.

"Baka." I said.

"Jerk!" She attacked back, almost painting my hand.

But then I watched her. And she smiled. The same loving smile. That I knew so well and loved so much.

I knew today, would be a good day, but how good?

"Hey Ryou lets put on the facials!!" Ichigo smiled.

I sweat dropped...

* * *

**Me: **I know it's short... but I hope you like it! 5+ reviews please! 


	16. Day 5, a girls day out! Part 2!

**Me:** ah An update! YAY ME! I really thank you all my reviewers and readers for sticking with my story even though it takes me so long to update.

Chapter 16!!!! nya!

* * *

As I took out the facials Ryou's face turned as green as them. 

"What is that?" He asked me looking afraid.

"Facials." I laughed and threw some at his face.

"Hey!" He said throwing some back at me.

"FACIAL FIGHTTT!" I shouted as I threw some more and giggled.

We threw and threw and then...

"Oh my god my parents are going to kill me!" I shouted as I looked around.

Facials on the ceiling, facials on the picture, facials on the stairs in the kitchen... everywhere there was a green mess of facials.

"You started it baka." Ryou said with a smug look on his face.

"You're helping me." I grinned.

"What?" He said.

"You heard me." I answered.

"I am not baka." He said.

"You threw some too!" I complained.

"Fine! I'll help." Ryou said.

"Good good. Now here's a mop, you take the stairs and I'll take the kitchen, and then, when we're done with those we'll work together on the living room because that's the worst of all rooms." I explained.

"Whatever." Ryou sighed and went to work. I did the same.

"God this makes me feel like I'm at work." I pouted to myself. "Work work work!" I growled.

I walked in the kitchen and sweat dropped. This fight wasn't the brightest of my ideas.

I mopped... and mopped... and mopped.. for what seemed like hours, but it was only a mere 20 minutes. I finished and the kitchen looked as if it was sparkling. I walked into the living room. And Ryou was sitting there waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"I must've spaced out." I told him.

"Dummy." He smiled.

I stuck my tongue out at him and got to work.

As we cleaned I never thought I'd be dumb enough to have this happen.

I tripped over the table, that was infront of Ryou. And knocked him and myself onto the couch.

"Eh heh heh." I laughed as our faces were inches apart.

Ryou smirked.

"If my parents walked in on this--

"ICHIGO!" My dad shouted.

"oh great." I said trying to get up.

"SO CUTE!" My mom shouted taking pictures.

Me and Ryou sweat dropped.

_((Ryou's POV))_

Oh great... her parents.

"We fell." I said.

"SO CUTE!" Ichigo's mom smiled I can see where Ichigo got her ditzyness.

"Ma'am." I said.

"SO WELL MANNERED!" Ichigo's mom cried.

sigh. Weirdos.

-

((Ichigo's POV))

After seeing Ryou try to explain, I tried again.

"I fell dad." I tried to explain to my hyperventilating father.

He sat in the corner rocking back and forth going. My little girl. oh god my little girl.

"So when did you two become a couple." My mom said without cares.

"... couple..." Me and Ryou both said.

Yeah, we've been thinking about it. How did my mom know these things.

Ryou's_ POV))_

Couple? We're not a couple... yet..

((Ichigo's pov))

"We're not a couple." I tried to cover it up.

"Oh Ichigo no lying to your mommy! He's so cute too!" She exclaimed.

"mommmm!" I shouted my face turning red.

_((Ryou's POV))  
_Even her mom thinks so. I thought. I looked at Ichigo's dad. And sweat dropped, as soon as I looked I got a death glare. "Uhm.." I tried to say, but I could've sworn I saw lasers coming out of that guy's eyes. Creepy...

((Ichigo's POV))

Ryou with snickering trying to keep away from my dad.

"Hey.. why's there facials on the wall?" my mom pointed out.

"Young man I'd like to have a talk with youuu!" My father said jumping out of the corner and pointing in Ryou's face..

"Dadd!" I shouted

"Not now honey!" My dad rawred.

Oh.. this couldn't be good.

* * *

**Me:** cliffy haha. How'd you like it? It's kinda short. But ah well. Please 5+reviews! 

nya!


	17. Day 5, a girls day out! Part 3

**Me:** ah An update! YAY ME! I really thank you all my reviewers and readers for reading!

* * *

"Young man I'd like to have a talk with youuu!" Ichigo's father said jumping out of the corner and pointing in in my face.. 

"Ryou don't goooo! He'll try to kill you!" Ichigo shouted at me.

"I'll take care of it." Ryou smirked.

"But he thinks.." Ichigo..

"I know." I muttered.

"Ok well." Ichigo said with a look of unsureness.

"Heh. Don't worry." I smiled at her.

"Fine." She pouted at me.

"COME HERE!" Ichigo's dad shouted again.

I remained silent and followed him.

-

"Well well well, trying to do unspeakable things to my daughter.." Her dad mused.

"She was the one that tripped." I said.

"DON'T PUT THE BLAME FOR THE THINGS YOU DO ON MY LITTLE GIRL." He shouted.

"Just saying.." I laughed.

"What are you laughing at young man?!!" Her dad screamed at me.

"You." I smirked. Yeah. I was dead.

"WHAT?!?!" He yelled.

"You'r over reacting." I pointed out.

"Why are you so calm?!" He yelled again.

"Because. You're not scary." I smirked.

"HUH!?" He said loudly losing his yell.

"Really, sir I wasn't doing anything, Ichigo fell.." I said.

"You use my daughters first name?!?!" Her dad started shouting again.

I sweat dropped.

"Yes. I do." I said.

"Grr." He growled at me.

"Just saying. She fell not my fault." I told him.

"Why are you at my house?!" Wow it just dawned on him that I was here.

"Because, I was coming to get my.. uh.." I stuttered.

"Get what?!" He steamed.

"Well, I needed to get my book that she borrowed." I cooly said.

"Ichigo reads?! IT'S A MIRACLE!" Her father said now looking at the sky and bowing down...

Okkk...

-

_((Ichigo's POV))_

Ryou finally came back.

"YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" I shouted.

"Nope." He laughed.

"Honey?" My mom called to my dad that was dragging himself out crying.

"Ryou, what'd you do?" I asked.

"Nothing." He laughed.

"Okay then, well let's get out of here!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him out.

-

"Sorry, about my parents." I laughed.

"It's ok, it was actually pretty funny." He smiled.

"Heh." I chuckled.

"You know, what.." He said.

"What?" I questioned.

"Even if your dad, kicked me out, yelled at me until my head burst, or even tried to kill me, It would never be enough to keep me away, you're just too important to me." He grinned.

My felt my face heat up..

"Hey are you sick?" He asked me.

"I uhm...no" I stuttered.

"Haha, well what's next?" He asked me.

"Let's go to the mall!" I grinned.

"Ok then." He sweat dropped probably wondering how bad this could be..

As we walked to the mall, I realized something..

We were still holding hands...

* * *

**Me:** So how was the chapter? I hope you enjoyed it! Well anyway, 5+reviews please! I'm almost to 200 reviews!!!! YAY! And I know this was very short, but I promise the next chapter will be alot longer! Ok well bye! 

nya!


	18. Day 5, a girls day out! Part 4, end day5

**Me: **Yes, I am aware that this story is starting to repeat and repeat. But! There are only 2 and one quarter days left in the bet and I'm trying my best to keep this entertain and funny.

Also, I _am _aware that my grammar isn't the best at times, but please deal with me, I promise I'll get better, it just takes time!

I'd really like to thank **ALL **my reviewers I'm sorry I can't thank you all personally and making my thank you personal, because that would take me along time and I'd prefer to be writing my chapter. But I do appreciate all my reviews and I do read them all, sometimes twice haha. But thank you. Because I finally have over 200 reviews!

I don't own Tokyo mew mew.

I do own this story.

* * *

((Normal POV))

Ichigo dragged Ryou to the nearest mall, trying to escape her parents. Ryou didn't seem to mind, because he was still holding her hand and enjoying the contact very much.

But anyway, when Ichigo arrived at the doors, the mall said closed! OH NO!!!! What are they going to do?!

"Aww man!" Ichigo pouted and looked at Ryou.

"What, do you think I can magically open it?" He said.

"No, but now what are we going to do?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. Sit on the ground." Ryou suggested, that couldn't be too bad, it was a whole lot better than "girls day out." he thought.

"But going to a mall, is a HUGE part of a girls day out!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Shopping! Getting hair done! MORE SHOPPING!" She said dramatically. "What could a girl do besides shop!?"

"Not drag her sexy blonde guy friend." Ryou smirked as Ichigo turned the color of an actual strawberry. "What's wrong Strawberry? Can't handle the sexiness?" Ryou chuckled.

"GRR!" Ichigo stamped her foot.

"What?" Ryou smirked.

"Jerk!" Ichigo huffed.

"Baka." He smirked.

"OHMYGOSH I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO!!!" Ichigo shouted dragging Ryou somewhere towards the north.

Ryou just played along, not bothering to ask because he knew that she wouldn't tell him anyway.

She made many turns, it seemed like hours before she finally stopped and infront of her was..

"What is that?" Ryou asked.

"GIANT. ROCK!" Ichigo said scaling the rock like a lizard.

"I can see that, but why are we here?" Ryou asked.

"To climb it." Ichigo stated.

"Ok, then what?" Ryou asked.

"You'll see come on!" Ichigo said.

Ryou started to climb the rock, and wondered if it was even safe, it was a pretty big rock. He just climbed on anyway, and it seemed that Ichigo had already reached the top. Ryou finally reached the top and looked from the giant rock in awe. A perfect view of everything, the forest the city.

"How'd you find this?" Ryou asked out of breath.

"I used to explore when I was little!" Ichigo grinned.

"Oh?" Ryou said.

"Ryou, did you explore?" Ichigo asked.

So, she was getting back to asking questions again? "Yeah." Ryou said.

"Really?" Ichigo perked up.

"Yup." Ryou smiled.

-

"Ryou?" His mother called.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You're all dirty!" Smiled his mother.

"Yup! I was exploring with Daisuke!" Ryou said patting his dogs head.

"Oh? What did you find?"

-

"Ryou?" Ryou woke up, at first he thought it was his mother calling him, but it was Ichigo instead.

"You fell asleep dummy." Ichigo laughed.

"You're tiring me out!" Ryou said yawning.

"I know! I want to win!" Ichigo laughed.

"You won't." Ryou stated.

"Oh yes I will!" Ichigo smiled.

"You're so simple." Ryou laughed.

"It's not so bad to be simple ya know!" Ichigo stated.

"I know." Ryou said.

Then they both got off the rock and started walking back to where ever they came from.

-

((Ichigo's POV))

Finally for once he agreed with me! I thought looking at him, his blonde hair was shining, and for a moment I thought I was lost in his eyes.

"Ryou guess what!" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"YOUR IT!" I said poking him in the shoulder and starting to run away.

"Hey!" He said running after me.

We tagged back and forth until it was nearly dark, and finally got tired. We both flopped onto the grass and laughed.

"I haven't played that game in so long." I laughed.

"Me too." Ryou smiled at me.

Everytime he smiled I felt my heart skip a beat and nearly stop for a second, and my blood pumped. Seeing it made me so joyful.

It finally got dark, but we still lied the grass gazing up at the stars wordlessly.

"Hey." Ryou said.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Today was actually sort of interesting." He laughed. "I'm kind of afraid to go back to your house to walk you home."

"Haha! Sorry about my dad." I said once again.

"No problem with him, he just cares for you." He laughed. "Just like me."

My heart sped up again.

And before I knew it, it was time to leave the grass and go home for the night.

"Come on Strawberry!" Ryou shouted.

"Coming!" I said unknowingly taking his hand once again.

((Ryou's POV))

She's holding my hand again! I thought.

We walked quietly. So much silence right now.

"Ichigo?" I asked.

"Hm?" She mumbled again.

And then I made her face me and I crashed my lips onto hers. She seemed to smile and kissed me back eagerly.

I could've sworn I heard her dad's voice going.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Me: **So? How was it? 5+ reviews please!

nya!


	19. Day 6, Tobi? Part 1

**Me:** Wow, I'm really sorry I haven't updated, I've had so much stuff going on around my house, I just couldn't find time to update, PLEASE FORGIVE ME.

So anyway, we're on day 6... That means not to many chapters left until the end of this story. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The day was young.. and a sleeping redhead was.. well.. sleeping.. And dreaming a dream of.. chicken? Ok ok... She started to snore, unknowing of the people in her house.. and the person walking up to her room. 

There was a tap tap tapping on the door, who could it be.. none other than Ryou Shirogane.

"Yo, baka, get your butt out of bed." He shouted.

Ichigo just kept on snoring.

"Hey!" He shouted. He seemed angry.. "Ichigo! It's 12 in the after noon, get your butt out of bed!" He shouted.

With this Ichigo shot up, still in daze she shouted.

"I'M LATE." Rushing to get ready for.. school?

Running back and forth she grabbed all her things she needed for school, not knowing what day it was and who woke her. Pulling the door open she found..

"Ryou? What are you doing here?" She asked, but then flushed realizing it was not a school day.

Ryou started snickering.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked clearly mad.

"You." He said laughing out loud.

"Excusseee me I forgot!" Ichigo huffed, turned back into her room, slammed the door in Ryou's face, and then locked it.

"What are you doing now?" Ryou asked.

"Changing." Ichigo stated.

"Ok." Ryou said sitting there in front of her door.

Ten minutes later Ichigo came out. Hair down, a black tight shirt and black fitted pants, the shirt had a big anime cat face with the word neko under it, and also had on pink and black skater shoes.

"Come on!" Ichigo said grabbing Ryou, she then heard her mom squeal.

"HUNNYYY COME SEE THIS!" Sakura now shouted to her husband.

He was in the corner mumbling nooo my babbyy whyyy.. because of what he saw the other night.

"You two are soooo cute!" Sakura said taking out her camera and snapping picture after picture.

"Mom.. you saw us yesterday too." Ichigo sighed.

"But I didn't get pictures!" Her mom grinned snapping more pictures.

"Mom, if your going to take pictures at least get a good one." Ichigo said putting her arms around Ryou's waist. He blushed little but then put his arm around Ichigo's shoulders.

"Gahhh!!!! SO CUTE!" Sakura said snapping thousands of pictures..

"Ok ok mom." Ichigo said laughing.

"Fine." Sakura sighed.

Ichigo's father was now whimpering...

"We have to get going, half the day is already done!" Ichigo said grabbing Ryou and dragging him out the door.

"YOU TWO HAVE FUNNNN!!" Ichigo's mom shouted.

Her dad was now rolling on the ground.. crying... and sucking his thumb...

-

Ichigo looked high and low for something to do...

And then she found it, it was perfect it was TOO perfect.

She grinned evilly to herself.

Ryou cringed this couldn't be good for him.

-

A play ground. A _play ground. _Ryou thought. _Little kids. _He groaned. This wasn't going to be enjoyable.

"Tobi?!" Ichigo shouted suddenly causing Ryou to look in the person's direction.

"Tobi is that you?!" Ichigo said looking at the teenager infront of her. He must have been about her age.

"Huh? Yeah... Ichigo?!" He smiled and hugged her.

It kind of pissed Ryou off.

"How have you been? I haven't talk to you for along time now!" Ichigo said smiling at her old friend.

"I've been ok I guess, I just decided to take my little sis to the play ground, how about you?" He asked.

"I've been, well.. great actually." Ichigo beamed. "Oh yeah. I'd like to introduce you to my good friend Ryou." Ichigo said grabbing Ryou and dragging him in front of Tobi.

"Tobi Kyuubi, this is Ryou Shirogane, Ryou this is Tobi." Ichigo said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." Tobi smiled.

"Eh." Ryou said.

"Tobbbiiii!!!" His sis now said grabbing his shirt. "Come on Tobi lets playy!" She shouted. "Who's that?!" She asked pointing to Ichigo.

"Well, this is my old friend Ichigo, I've told you about her." He smiled.

"She's your old girl friend isn't she?!" His sister shouted.

"Uh." Tobi looked at Ichigo and sweat dropped.

"Go play Mitsuki." He said.

"Ok. Please come play soon! Bye Ichi!" Mitsuki smiled.

As all this was going on Ryou was sending major hate waves for his new _friend _Tobi.

"Sorry about that." He laughed.

"It's ok." Ichigo said.

"Want to come play with my sister, she can be a hastle." He asked.

"If it's ok with Ryou." Ichigo said looking at the very tense Ryou.

"Yeah yeah, what ever." Ryou said coldly giving Tobi a death glare.

This was going to be an interesting day...

* * *

**Me: **A new twist! Oh no! Does Ryou have a rival in love, what will this bet bring?! How many more chapters are there?! To find out keep on reading Yay! 5 reviews please! Thank you! 

nya!


	20. Day 6, Tobi? Part 2

**Me:** Haha, I got like 5 reviews saying do I read or watch Naruto. Yeah, I do in fact, but I didn't just pull that name from it, and matter of fact Tobi just randomly popped into my head as I wrote the word play ground. Haha. Kyuubi came soon after it as I was brainstorming last names.

Well thats my explanation.

Enjoy.

* * *

As Ichigo and Tobi played with Tobi's sister, they laughed, they joked, and Ryou got more and more annoyed by the second. 

"Hahaha That was sooo funny!" Ichigo said recalling the past.

"I know, I mean who else would trip and fall in the milk." Tobi laughed.

Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Ichi, Ichi!" Mitsuki said pulling Ichigo's shirt.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked in a sweet voice.

"Will you be my big sister?" Mitsuki grinned.

Ichigo blushed.

Ryou growled and got up.

"Ryou? Where are you going." Ichigo asked.

"To get a drink!" Ryou snapped.

Ichigo pouted.

"Fine."

-

"What's with him?" Tobi asked.

"It's nothing." Ichigo sighed.

"hmm." Tobi mumbled as he watched his sister. "She really likes you." he smiled.

"Haha yeah." Ichigo smiled.

"But I really like you too." He grinned.

"I uh." Ichigo sweat dropped.

She loved Ryou. Ryou!

"I - I have to go find Ryou!" Ichigo said getting up.

But Tobi grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Come on Ichigo, sit with me." He said.

Ryou. Was all Ichigo could think.

-

The nerve of that guy! Ryou thought. He spat when he heard Ichigo's giggle. Hadn't he shown her how he felt? Was it enough? What did it matter.. He knew something like this would happen.

He found a near by soda machine, to prove he wasn't lying about getting a drink. He almost turned back half way to it, but then he thought she'd ask why he didn't have a soda. He dreaded leaving them alone.

So he put his money into the coin slot, pushed the button for a drink; Strawberry cream soda, and turned around and went back to where he had left his love.

-

"Tobi! Stop it!" Ichigo nearly shouted as he toyed with her hair.

"But you used to like that." Tobi said innocently.

"I'm not your girlfriend Tobi!" Ichigo growled.

"But to me, you're still mine." He grinned.

"Argh!" Ichigo shouted once again, trying to get up, but once again Tobi sat her back down.

She could only hope that Ryou would come soon, and save her from this terror.

-

Ryou kicked a rock, debating whether or not to go back. He just could stand to see Ichigo with some one else once again, he was starting to feel alone all over again.

He decided to go back. Knowing Ichigo would be mad at him for even thinking of ditching the bet.

-

"Ichigo, you're still mine..." Tobi said leaning closer.

"No stop!" Ichigo shouted.

"Who's gonna stop me." He said crashing his lips onto hers.

She struggled.

And looked up once Tobi stopped.

Only to see a horrified Ryou.

-

He had seen her kissing Tobi, and his heart split in two. And a wave of grief washed over him.

He grasped.

And saw Ichigo looking at him.

-

"Ryou!" Ichigo said.

Ryou just shook his head, as if he was trying to get rid of what he had just seen.

"Ryou please understand!" Ichigo said tears running down her face.

Tobi was grinning smugly.

Ryou backed away.

"Baka." He whispered. "Don't." He said turning away and walking as fast as he could away from them.

-

Ichigo shook from sobbing, her tears had been non stop since Ryou had turned away from her.

Tobi had left, not saying sorry, not even saying a word, he just took his sister and left.

Ichigo took out her cell phone and dialed Ryou's number. He must have taken the phone off the receiver already, she didn;t even know how long she had been sitting there.

She looked around, and found that it was now getting dark, so she started walking.

She didn't head home though, not to Mint's, to Lettuce's, or even to Zakuro's. She went to the one place she knew as a second home. The place where Ryou would be thinking she'd done something awful... she was heading to...

Caf 'e Mew Mew...

* * *

**Me:** Sorry about the wait, I just had major writer's block. So how was it? 5 reviews! 

nya!


	21. Day 6,Tobi? Part 3 End day 6

**Me:** Hello everyone! Alot of you seem to not like Tobi very much, I really disliked him during my writing! Haha.

Oh I might change my penname to UndefinedMelody. So if you see that it's just me MewIchi! Just making sure you guys know! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Poor Ichigo ran to the caf 'e and it started raining, so she was soaked and tired. She hoped Ryou would be there, and she hoped that Ryou would listen to her. She was begging god for Ryou's forgive-ness. 

Her breath came in gasps when she reached the pink cafe's door. She knocked on it. "Ryou!" She called. "Ryou please." She begged. The door opened. Ryou with a cold locked up face answered.

"What do you want?" He said with a cold tone.

"Ryou, let me explain please." Ichigo pleaded.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Momomiya." Ryou said closing the door in her face.

She wouldn't give up though. "Ok be that way." She said sitting down on the wet ground in front of the caf 'e door, she didn't have a roof protecting her, But she didn't care. She sat there.

'I won't leave until I can explain.' She thought to herself.

-

Ryou closed the door, and heard her "Fine be that way." She cried.

He didn't want to deal with it, what was there to explain, he clearly saw that kiss. He didn't want the stupid excuses.

Keiichiro walked up behind him. "Hey Ryou, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." He said in a tight voice.

"If you need someone to talk to I'm here, I'll always be there." Keiichiro smiled and grabbed an umbrella. "Bye now." He said opening the door.

-

Keiichiro opened the door, to find Ichigo sitting there like a drowned rat. "Ichigo- san?" He said.

"Yes?" She asked with a determined look on her face.

"Why are you sitting here on the cold wet step while it's raining?" He asked.

"Because Ryou won't talk to me." Ichigo said.

"Oh?" Keiichiro said.

"Yeah." Ichigo answered.

"Ok then, hope you two work it out." He smiled and walked away.

'Those two are stubborn fools.' Keiichiro thought.

-

Ichigo has been sitting on the step for 5 hours and counting. And Ryou still didn't notice. She was shivering and she knew she'd get sick, because she was soaked to the bone and it was still raining. But she had the will to keep sitting there, she'd talk to him no matter how long it took.

Then just Keiichiro came back, shocked to see Ichigo still sitting there. "Momomiya?" He said.

"What?" She said in a slightly drained voice.

"Why have you been sitting here?" Keiichiro asked.

"Just enjoying the weather." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"I see our Ryou is rubbing off on you." Keiichiro said.

"Yeah, but right now our little Ryou won't listen to me." Ichigo sighed.

"Why?" He asked.

Ichigo began to explain the story on how they ran into her ex boyfriend, and how when Ryou went to get a drink, Tobi pretty much attacked her, and forced her into a kiss, even when she was trying to get away. "That's why Ryou is mad, he doesn't know the story." Ichigo sighed.

"Oh." Keiichiro said. "Maybe I can get him out here to talk." Keiichiro said.

"I hope so." Ichigo smiled weakly.

-

Ryou layed on his bed staring at the plain white ceiling. He was empty at the moment, he didn't know what to do. Then a sudden knock was sounded on his door.

"Ryou. I think you should see something." Keiichiro called.

"What is it Keiichiro?" Ryou asked in a bad mood.

"Just go see." Keiichiro said pointing towards the door where Ichigo was sitting outside.

Ryou opened the door to see Ichigo soaked from head to toe looking up at him with tired eyes.

"Strawberry?" He said in a weak voice, just how long has she been sitting there? he thought.

"You never let me explain." Ichigo said. "I didn't want to kiss that fool, he forced me into it, I tried to escape but he gripped my arm to hard I couldn't get away, and then you came with that look!" Ichigo said quickly tears streaming down her already wet face. "I didn't want to!" Ichigo cried.

Ryou then shocked, picked Ichigo up and felt her forehead, it was hot, really hot. "Oh god Strawberry, you're sick." Ryou said.

Ichigo just blinked at the sudden warmth.

-

On the way up the stairs Ichigo fainted, from a fever.

"Oh god. I'm sorry." Ryou whispered. "I was to stubborn to heard you out, this is my fault."

Ichigo stirred and yawned. "Ryou? Where am I?" Ichigo asked.

"My bed because you're sick and you need some rest." Ryou explained.

"Oh." Ichigo said. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"For what it's my fault." Ryou said.

"I love you." Ichigo sighed.

"I love you too, so so much." Ryou said and kissed her cheek.

And then Ichigo fell asleep smiling contently.

Ryou called her parents, and they brought over some clean clothes for the morning, Ichigo's father shouting "You better not TOUCH my daughter." Ichigo's mom just smiled and dragged her husband out.

-

Later that night Ryou himself had to go to bed, Ichigo was awake now. "Just sleep in the bed with me." Ichigo said.

"Fine." Ryou said crawling in.

They fell asleep in each other's arms...

* * *

**Me: **End day 6! Only a couple of chapters to go now! Please 5 reviews! Sorry about taking so much time updating 


	22. Last day Part 1, the llama song

**Me:** Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in ages! Sorry...

But look, there's only two more chapters after this... (Is sad) Aww man, it's finally coming to an end...

* * *

Ichigo woke up to the extreme warmness of another person. 'What? Where am I?' She looked around the plain room, with a lone computer, desk, and chair. She also looked over her shoulder to see a picture of a young blonde boy and his family.

"NYA!" Ichigo shot out of bed, still in her clothes from the day before.

As Ichigo did that, Ryou fell out of bed dazed. "What?" He groaned.

"Sorry.. eh heh, it was sort of a shock to wake up here." She said laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said getting up and getting ready to pounce.

"You wouldn't!" Ichigo shouted.

"Try me!" He smirked, and pounced, tickling Ichigo. "Think it's funny now?" He laughed.

"No ha ha Ry ha ou Ryou quit it!" She said.

"Oh fine." He said stopping.

"Got ya!" Ichigo said now pouncing on Ryou.

"H-ey! Not fair!" He smiled.

"Is too." She smirked.

"I really think you should leave the smirking to me." He laughed.

"Oh fine." Ichigo said getting off Ryou and standing up.

"Ryou?" Keiichiro's voice called. "You okay in there, I thought I heard some crashing!" He shouted.

"I'm fine!" Ryou called down.

"Oh... okay, just checking." Keiichiro said with a smile on his face, even though Ryou couldn't see.

-

"Hey, here." Ryou said throwing Ichigo some clothes.

"How'd you get these?" She asked. "Oh no! You didn't! You called my parents?" Ichigo said turning red, and then she randomly sneezed. "Oh gosh! I'm still sick!" Ichigo growled.

"Yes, you are, now go in the bathroom and change like a good baka." Ryou smirked.

"Why, I outta slap you right now, but I won't, you're lucky I love you." Ichigo winked.

Ryou blushed. "Psh."

-

Ichigo walked out of the bathroom in her new clothes and called Ryou. "Hey Ryou, what should we do today?" She called.

"Hmmm." Ryou said. "Maybe we should just relax today, since you're sick." He suggested.

"Heck, on the last day of the bet! No way!" Ichigo giggled. "You know, I still have to find a way to get you to quit."

"You'll never find a way." Ryou teased. "Heck, I'm surprised I lasted this long, truthfully." He smirked.

"I know, I have been trying so hard to annoy you." Ichigo smiled. "I got it."

"What?" Ryou said.

"Mawahahahaha." Ichigo laughed. "We shall sing the Llama song in the middle of the park."

"..." Ryou didn't have a comment this time... How could he?!

So, with that Ichigo dragged Ryou to the park.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Ichigo shouted. "Me and my boyfriend shall be singing a wonderful song." Ichigo smirked.

"Oh god." Ryou groaned.

Ichigo:here's a llama  
there's a llama  
and another little llama

Ichigo shoots Ryou a look and nudges him.

Ryou (groaning):fuzzy llama  
funny llama  
llama llama duck  
llama llama

Ichigo (now laughing):cheesecake llama  
tablet brick potato  
llama llama llama  
mushroom

Ryou:llama llama duck  
i was once a tree house  
i lived in a cake  
but i never saw the way  
the orange slayed the rake

Ichigo:i was only 3 years dead  
but i told a tale  
an now listen, little child  
to the safety rail  
did you ever see a llama?

The crowd surround them looks at them like they're wack jobs..

Ryou: kiss a llama  
on the llama  
llama's llama  
taste of llama

Ichigo: llama llama duck  
half a llama  
twice a llama  
not a llama

Ryou: farmer llama  
llama in a car  
alarm a llama  
llama llama duck

Ichigo:is that how it's told now?  
is it all so old?  
is it made of lemon juice?  
doorknob ankle cold

Ryou: now my song is geting thin (thank god)  
ive run out of luck  
time for me to retire now  
and become a duck...

And with the song done, the crowd threw popcorn at them, and Pudding randomly popped up shouting "Yeahhh woooo, Ichigoooo and BOSSS MANN!!"

Ichigo just laughed and kissed Ryou on the cheek. "Sorry, but I have to annoy you until you quit today." She smiled.

"Hey, I agreed to this..." Ryou sighed. "I will win."

"Nuh uh." Ichigo said.

"Yes, I will." He smirked.

"No."

"Yes."

"No..."

"Yes."

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO..."

* * *

**Me: **Short chapter, I'm sorry, don't worry the next two will be longer! Review please!


	23. Last day Part 2, the FREE song

**Me:**Yay yay! Oh wow, this story is coming to an end! Oh no, I can't believe it! Well this is the second to last chapter. I would just like to say that at the end of the story, I'll take extra time to thank **_EVERYONE _**for reading, and sticking with this story.

I just can't believe how much my writing has improved! I read the first couple of chapters and wow.

Oh yeah, I got the llama song from a friend. Me and him were sending really annoying songs to each other, And he sent me that song. You can look it up on youtube! It's really funny haha.

* * *

"Bosssssmannnn." Pudding called. "Ichhhiiiiiiiii."

Ichigo and Ryou turned around, they were trying to exit the park, after that awesome song.

"Yes?" They both said.

"Are you two?" Pudding said innocently.

"Uh." Ichigo said looking at Ryou.

"Hmm." Ryou smirked.

"We never really discussed it, but it just kind of happened." Ichigo laughed.

"Yes yes, she's my baka Strawberry." Ryou said.

"Hey!" Ichigo said running at Ryou.

"Uh oh!" Ryou said, and ran away.

They seemed to be in their own little world, chasing each other.. they forgot about Pudding.

Pudding was watching... with a video camera. "This is so going to be sent to Mint." Pudding laughed. "Yay yay!"

Ichigo and Ryou looked up. "PUDDING!" They shouted.

Pudding was laughing and ran away. They both began to chase her.

"Na na na! Ha haha! Pudding has the video!" Pudding taunted.

"Give it Pudding!" Ichigo said.

"I even got you two singing the llama song!" Pudding said.

"Oh god." Ichigo said.

_(Ichigo's imagination)_

Minto: You're even dumber than you look, I'm going to sell this to make more money than I already have! (evil laugh) He he he (Drinks tea) Now get me more tea you slave!

Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOOO!

(end of imagination)

"Nooo! NOOO!!" Ichigo shouted her eyes closed.

"Uh, Strawberry?" Ryou said.

"I AM WORKING GOD!" She shouted.

"Strawberry, wake up." Ryou shouted.

"Huh what? Oh, yeah sorry!" Ichigo said with a nervous laugh.

"So anyway, I will be on my way to Mint's house! Toodals!" Pudding said disappearing at the speed of light.

"Soooo what now?" Ryou said.

He shouldn't have asked...

-

Ichigo being Ichigo had grand plans for the day. The ones to make even the most annoying tolerant person (Ryou) to the most annoyed by annoying persons. (In Ichigo's words.)

Yes, today was the day Ichigo would get a raise.

Let's make a pros and cons chart!

**The llama song.**

Con: Well that was a failure, and it may have even given Mint

Pro: Got to see Ryou be embarrassed in front of everyone..

Con: Pudding got that on film...

Pro: Fun?

Con: Might have to be Mint's slave!!

As Ichigo was writing on a piece of paper that came from no where, Ryou peaked over her shoulder.

"No looking!" Ichigo said shoving the piece of paper in her pocket.

"Okay, god Strawberry you get worked up over the littlest things!"

"But you still love me!" Ichigo said winking.

"Yes." He said hugging her.

A nearby old lady went 'awww, so cute, I REMEMBER WHAT IT USED TO BE LIKE WHEN I WAS YOUNG!'

Ichigo's dad at home 'My dad sense is tingling! Noooo Ichigo my babyy she can't grow up!'

Ichigo's mom at home 'Yay you go girl, he's so cute, AWWW YOU'RE SO CUTE TOGETHER!!'

Pudding in a nearby bush 'Yay more blackm- (coughs) I mean er? Home videos..'

While Ryou and Ichigo were in their moment, Ichigo was planning an evil little plan. 'Mawahahahahahahahaha'

Ryou sweat dropped some how knowing his girlfriend was up to no good.

"Hey Ryou want to hear a song?" Ichigo asked.

"Probably not, but do I have a choice?" He said.

"Well, yeah, if you don't hear it I win, and if you hear it the bet continues." Ichigo said.

"Fine, I'll hear it." He sighed.

"Good good." Ichigo said. "Here it goes..."

Ichigo pulled Ryou off to a TV screen at a close store and a song began to play.

_Well I was shopping for a new car, which one's me_

A cool convertible or an SUV

Too bad I didn't know my credit was whacked  
'cause now I'm driving off the lot in a used subcompact

F-R-E-E that spells free  
credit baby

Saw their ads on my tv  
thought about goin' but was too lazy

Now instead of lookin' flyin' roling phat, my legs are stickin' to the vinyl and my posse's getting laughed at

F-R-E-E that spells free,  
credit baby!

"Nooo, the torture!!" Pudding called falling out of a tree she had been sitting and video taping in.

"Annoyed yet?" Ichigo asked, pulling out her ear plugs.

"Nope." Ryou said.

"Not even alittle?!" Ichigo said. "Oh come on! That song was stuck in my head for days!!" Ichigo shouted.

"Didn't bug me." Ryou said.

"You're insane!" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, so?" Ryou questioned.

"YOU FOOL, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ANNOYED!" Ichigo said pointing.

"I'm your fool." Ryou smiled.

"Why, yes, yes you are." Ichigo laughed. "Fool, you'll never be able to fight this awesome plan of mine! MAWHAHAHAHA." Ichigo shouted.

"Uh oh." Ryou said wanting to run away...

-

Time for the pros and cons list! Ichigo whipped out the list..

**The llama song.**

Con: Well that was a failure, and it may have even given Mint

Pro: Got to see Ryou be embarrassed in front of everyone..

Con: Pudding got that on film...

Pro: Fun?

Con: Might have to be Mint's slave!!

**FREE song**

Con: Failure, AGAIN. (How does he do this?!)

Pro: Pudding stopped following us.

Con: But Pudding was kind of funny.

Pro: Er, there's no other pros.

Ichigo shoved the list back into her pocket and looked over at Ryou

"Time to whip out the biggest and most annoying weapon on the face of this earth, and that is..."

* * *

**Me: **You'll just have to find out in the next chapter, now won't you?

If anyone has any really annoying ideas for the final chapter, I'll be willing to see if I could put them in the last chapter...

Until next chapter, this is MewIchiBlue/ Undefined over and out!

Nya!


	24. Last day Part 3, Fan Girls, The End

**Me: **Noooooooo, it's the last chapter!! -sobs- I can't believe the story is over!

* * *

After Ichigo tried to torture Ryou with the FREE, song she came up with the best plan on earth.

Since Ryou would not run away from annoying-ness, Ichigo would make him run away with fear... but not the normal kind of fear.

Her plan was simple. She would call up Kyoko, the Ryou Shirogane fan club leader, and tell her that Ryou has been sighted in a nearby park, in which Ichigo was bringing him.

She would then tell Kyoko, to bring all the members of the fan club, which was over a hundred.

Then Ichigo would walk up to Ryou, and tell him, if he ran he would be losing the bet.

It was Ichigo's only hope to win.

-

Ichigo dragged Ryou to the park, and whipped out her phone, and dialed.

It rang a couple of times...

_rinnngg_

_RINNNNGGG_

_RINNNNNNNNGGG_

_"Hello? This is Kyoko speaking, this is?"_

"Oh, you know me, I'm Ichigo Momomiya, Yes, I am the person that would not join. Yes. Mmhmm, well I'd just like to say, he's right here, and I have the power to make him stay... oh yes..."

Kyoko squeals on the other end.

"Ow. Yes, bring them all." Ichigo smirked.

"What was that about?" Ryou asked.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, but ALL your fangirls are coming for you, in." Ichigo pauses to look at watch. "Now, if you run, YOU WILL LOSE!"

Ryou looked at Ichigo. "You're bluffing." He smirked.

"Oh, really?" Ichigo said pointing.

And like magic, the squeals of joy came.

"Oh no! I AM NOT DOING THIS NO WAY." Ryou said.

"Either that, or you quit." Ichigo smirked.

"You really are evil, aren't you!?" Ryou said.

"Yes, And I know how to escape easily." Ichigo said. "I know how to make them all go away... I can... that is, if you quit, and give me a raise." Ichigo grinned.

"Fine. Ichigo, I quit! I QUIT!" He said about to run away, because the fangirls were leaving.

"GIRLS." Ichigo shouted.

They continued. "GIRLS." Ichigo screamed to loudly they all stopped dead in their tracks.

"Look, girls, sorry to disappoint you, but Ryou is no longer single." Ichigo laughed.

"What, are you talking about?" Kyoko shouted.

"YEAH?" The others said in unison.

"Well... he's _my _boyfriend, see." Ichigo said smirking at Ryou, he looked nervous, but quickly, Ichigo kissed him.

It was sweet and simple at first, and then it got really deep, and Ichigo wrapped her arms around Ryou's neck, and Ryou wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist.

The kiss seemed to last forever, and the fangirls 'awwwed' For the cute couple, but they also cried, because Ryou was no longer single.

The kiss ended and a number of things seemed to happen.

The fan girls left.

Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Keiichiro, Ichigo's Dad, and Ichigo's mom appeared from no where.

Mint was smirking and saying it was about time they figured out their feelings.

Lettuce was tomato red, from viewing the kiss.

Pudding had her camera out, mumbling about how she was going to sell the video on the Internet.

Zakuro laughed for once and smiled.

Keiichiro was smiling and giving thumbs up.

Ichigo's dad was curled up in a ball rocking back and forth crying about his baby growing up, but there was fire also coming out of his mouth, because he wanted to attack Ryou.

Ichigo's mom, was comforting Ichigo's dad, but also winking at Ichigo and Ryou.

And Ichigo and Ryou looked at them dumbstruck.

"Hey Ryou..." Ichigo said.

"Yes?" Ryou answered.

"I love you... now, how much is my raise going to be?" Ichigo said sweetly.

And everyone fell over.

**Fin.**

**PROS and CONS of the Bet (Ichigo's POV) **

Pro: Me and Ryou figured out our feelings!

Con: I got sick twice!

Pro: Got my raise.

Con: Had to call that annoying fan girl.

Pro: Fan girls have left the building.

Con: Pudding put that video on the internet.

Pro: I love Ryou!

Con: No other cons..

Pro: To many to write!

Ryou takes the paper from Ichigo, and writes something.

Pro: Ryou is now not a jerk, and he's an awesome person, and I love him.

**Me: **He he, That was interesting. But it's finally done! Oh no! Reviews? How was it?

Hey, to all my readers, what story would you like me to work on next? I'll be glad to update!

This is MewIchiBlue93/UndefinedMelody, OVER AND OUT! Until next story!

Nya!


	25. Special thanks!

**Me: **The end is here, and I'd like to give special thanks to all my reviewers. SMILEY FACES!

**Ichigo - 2007** You reviewed, every chapter? I think so... thank you very very much! :)

**Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane -** Wow, I enjoyed your reviews, thank you for sticking with this story since the beginning :)

**Kish's Kittie- **Yes yes, I have had my ups and downs with this story, and I plan on editing the chapters with bad spelling, thank you very much for helping me with mistakes and my writing. :)

**MewCuxie12- **Thanks for all your support with my story!! :)

**Shadowx101- **You're awesome, you reviewed all the chapters!! :)

And to my first reviewer **Neroti- **Thank you so much for being my first reviewer, I was new at writing, and I really appreciated the review. :)

**ILiketoSpin- **You also reviewed all the chapters. Thank you thank you thank you!! :)

**xNodameCantabilex**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**Mew Pirate**

**Devaron2000**

**Hina Ata**

**flaming bunnies**

**jojomewmew**

**Sonata hirano**

**okami no kidzukare**

**SetoxxKaibasxxMine**

**butterflyangellover14**

**Sakura anon.**

**Cutiegirl240**

**ichigo+ryou fangirl anon.**

**SqueakySquishy**

**Tokio Hotel Cutie**

**lil Sakura haruno**

**Kinslee**

**Lillythemarshmellowqueen**

**x-Ichigo-x-Shirogane-x**

**michy-chan**

**Aishiteru Itstudemo**

**Patzmelody**

**Amaterasu77**

**Inoccent White Lilly**

**Sasha693**

**Tiger Phoenix Amaya**

**Vermont Cox**

**black x cullen**

**mew lottie anon.**

**Unknown Onee- Sama anon.**

**twilight guardian**

**Sasukegirl4**

**Kurotora chan**

**taylor anon.**

**rhiannon anon.**

**Jojo33 anon.**

**XxCherryBlossemxX**

**Ririi anon.**

**MANGApunk**

**serenadi19**

**DarkStar Unic anon.**

**Teruna Hime**

**bloodfangs**

**Kitty Kat K.O.**

**Pheonix fire anon.**

**Mew Cocoa Shirogane**

**Tomaya Kinomoto**

**nicola anon**

**Clarie Candy**

**HiddenSecrets831**

**life swings like jazz**

**c - Blossoms**

**Sweet Cheeri**

**ILD, DR anon.**

**Tokio Hotel Cutie**

**DarkstMidnights'**

**Pickle15**

**luciagirl**

**sailor-ahiru**

**urdarkangel**

**AnimeFreak12605**

**Jade. Nightmare**

**Trisha 232**

**Shiro Anubis**

**Kin756894**

**BlackWhite113**

**Neghya anon.**

**Sumthin anon.**

**Melody-hime**

**cresentbellflower**

**RyousRayne**

**Heidi anon.**

**AnimeAndCartoonFan**

**Potter's wifey**

**Kawaii-semyl**

**sakuraxsasuke**

**lil' star**

**Siy Rowling **

**Most Unlikely Angel**

**lydria haruki**

**jazznly**

**cheriessss anon.**

**WeaponsMistresss**

**May5000**

**lala-cat-gurl**

**Sakura's Wings**

**mariysol**

**MewIchi**

**Parting is such sweet sorrow...**

**chibivampire**

**savior-elemental**

**FanFiction69**

**Simplemoon**

**Offline Forever**

**AnimeSakuraFan**

**jollyrancher6250**

**CherryBlossomButter**

**scotch**

**AnimePrincess224**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**Me: **Thank you all so much for your support!!

Well this is MewIchiBlue93/UndefinedMelody, over and out, until next time!!

Nya!


End file.
